Que nous reste t'il ?
by Lilychloe
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, une nouvelle vie s'offre à lui et à ses amis, trouvera t'il l'amour ? Mais dans l'ombre Lucius Malefoy n'a pas dit son dernier mot ... Slash HP/DM Les persos appartiennent à JK Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : après la bataille

Le calme régnait, la nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La maison semblait tranquille, dans le grand jardin quelques buissons remuaient signalant la présence de gnomes, la pelouse avait besoin d'être tondue de nouveau. Sur la porte d'entrée de la demeure était clouée une plaque sur laquelle on pouvait lire : le Terrier.

A l'intérieur, seul le tic-tac de la grosse horloge familiale rythmait le silence. Celle-ci n'indiquait pas l'heure, mais chaque aiguille représentait un membre de la famille Weasley. Pour l'instant toutes les aiguilles étaient positionnés sur l'indication : sommeil. L'aiguille représentant Fred Weasley avait été retirée, aucun membre de la famille n'aurait supporté de la voir sur : mort.

A l'étage de la maison se trouvaient les chambres. Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit même Pattenrond, le chat d'Hermione, dormait paisiblement, pourtant dans la chambre de Ronald, un jeune garçon remuait dans son lit, s'emmêlant dans ses couvertures. Il gémissait et pleurait dans son sommeil, cela faisait trois mois qu'il cauchemardait, trois mois que Voldemort avait péri, malgré cela Harry n'arrivait plus à dormir.

« Harry…Harry…je vais te tuer, toi et tous tes amis… »

Harry s'éveilla en poussant un cri étouffé, tremblant et couvert de sueur, la voix de Voldemort résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme se secoua mentalement, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit ses amis profondément endormis, à sa droite, Ron ronflait légèrement dans son lit et un peu plus loin, se trouvait Blaise Zabini, le meilleur ami de Drago Malefoy, celui-ci avait rejoint l'ordre du phœnix quelques semaines avant la bataille finale.

« Malefoy » murmura Harry, où pouvait il se trouver en ce moment même ?

Son père avait été envoyé à Azkaban et sa mère avait péri lors de la bataille.

Alors Harry se souvint :

« Mère …mère. » hurla Drago lorsqu'il vit Narcissa s'effondrer sur le sol.

Le jeune homme se précipita vers le Mangemort qui avait tué sa mère, et se glaça d'effroi quand il vit que s'était son propre père le responsable. Fou de douleur et de chagrin, il ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, il ne voyait que son immonde géniteur qui lui souriait.

« Pourquoi l'avez-vous tué ? » hurla Drago à l'attention de celui-ci

« Parce qu'elle a trahi le maître, elle n'était plus digne de vivre. » siffla t'il « et toi aussi tu vas périr par la même occasion, oui ! Je sais que tu espionnes pour le compte de cet infâme sang mêlé de Potter, le maitre me l'a confié. »

Drago s'immobilisa de stupeur, comment pouvait il savoir, il avait pourtant pris toutes les précautions. Il n'avait jamais été très courageux mais quand il vit Lucius qui levait sa baguette vers lui, il leva la sienne à son tour, même si c'était la dernière chose au monde qu'il faisait, il le ferait pour sa mère.

Lucius fut très rapide « Endoloris » cria t'il.

Le jeune homme se tordit de douleur sur le sol, les entrailles en feu, les membres brûlants, il avait l'impression que ses organes se liquéfiaient, c'est alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience. Harry revenait à ce moment là de la forêt interdite, Voldemort avait été vaincu, malgré tout quelques Mangemort, sous la direction de Lucius, continuaient la bataille.

Quand il vit Drago au sol, il se précipita à ses cotés.

« Alors Potter ! Tu veux aider mon fils » lui cracha Mr Malefoy.

« Arrêtez ça, Voldemort a péri, cessez le combat et rendez vous. »

« Jamais » lui répondit Lucius, celui-ci leva sa baguette en direction d'Harry, espérant lui faire subir le même sort qu'Harry avait fait subir au lord noir.

« Avada… »

« Expelliarmus » lui jeta Harry plus rapide

La baguette de Lucius s'envola dans les airs, Harry tendit la main et la récupéra sans problème.

« Vous allez payer pour tout les gens que vous avez fait souffrir et pour tout ceux que vous avez tués. Incarcerem » en dirigeant sa baguette vers le père de Drago.

Celui-ci se trouva alors dans l'impossibilité de bouger et de transplaner. De puissantes cordes lui entouraient le torse, les bras ainsi que les jambes. Il jeta un regard haineux vers Harry qui était agenouillé auprès de Drago.

Le Gryffondor prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et le regarda longuement. Tout son corps était parsemé de diverses blessures dues à la bataille, des coupures et des hématomes s'étendaient sur ses membres, mais le pire restait son beau visage. Une large entaille lui barrait le front et du sang avait coulé sur ses joues se mêlant à ses larmes. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire d'un blond presque blanc, étaient à présent couverts de sang et poisseux. Il était méconnaissable. Harry murmura sans cesse à l'oreille de sa Némésis :

« Je t'en prie Malefoy ne meurt pas, reste avec nous…reste avec moi. »

Lorsque les Mangemorts se rendirent compte que le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres était emprisonné par des cordes, ils transplanèrent aussitôt. C'en était fini de la bataille.

Les blessés les plus graves furent envoyés à Sainte Mangouste, et les membres de l'ordre tombés au combat furent inhumés au coté de Dumbledore, seul M. et Mme Weasley ramenèrent le corps de Fred, pour dresser une sépulture dans leur jardin.

Harry soupira dans son lit, et se demanda une fois de plus où était Drago. En effet il avait tenté de lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, mais une fois arrivé là bas, un médicomage lui avait appris que le jeune homme avait quitté les lieux.

De retour sous ses couvertures, Harry se rendormit non sans mal, en se maudissant d'avoir murmuré cette phrase à Drago lors de la bataille, par Merlin, c'était tout de même Malefoy, son pire ennemi depuis toutes ces années à Poudlard ! Comment réagirait-il face à lui, puisque dans une semaine, il le reverrait à l'école pour leur septième et dernière année.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Que nous reste-t'il ?

**Crédits** : Les persos sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

**Style** : Romance

**Avertissement** : Histoire entre deux hommes (donc homophobes s'abstenir).

**Note** : Un grand merci à Labulle, auteur d'une très belle fic « Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi », merci à Nanet aussi.

**Stormtrooper2** : D'abord merci pour ta review, les réponses à toutes tes questions concernant Sévérus et Drago, dans le prochain chapitre. Mais je peux déjà te dire que Ginny ne sort pas avec Harry (ouf...), voilà, merci encore.

**Feasie** : Merci pour les ondes positives, ça fait du bien, j'espère que la suite va te plaire.

Et pour les autres merci de me lire, alors sur ce : bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : vacances au terrier

La nuit d'Harry avait été courte, réveillé une fois de plus par cet affreux cauchemar, il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une heure quand il entendit le vacarme provenant du rez-de-chaussée.

« Pour la dernière fois ! Les garçons levez-vous ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! » cria Molly Weasley.

Au mot petit déjeuner, Ronald se leva de son lit avec énergie, Blaise fit de même de son coté avec un grand sourire. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre, il n'avait de cesse d'étonner les Gryffondors, sa joie et sa bonne humeur étant communicatives. Plus d'une fois, Ron lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait à Serpentard et surtout comment il pouvait être le meilleur ami de Malefoy. Ce à quoi, le grand métis répondait toujours sans perdre patience, que s'il se trouvait à Serpentard c'était la tradition familiale et, avec un petit sourire énigmatique, que Drago n'était pas du tout comme Ron pouvait l'imaginer. Et comme d'habitude Ron marmonnait dans sa barbe que Malefoy n'était qu'un crétin, prétentieux et arrogant, ce qui avait le don de faire sourire Zabini.

Les trois garçons descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione et Ginny étaient déjà attablées. Ron prit place à coté de sa petite amie en lui prenant la main et en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi, Harry alla s'asseoir en face de Ginny, et Blaise à coté de celle-ci. Harry se sentait moins gêné avec elle, depuis qu'ils avaient mis les choses au clair, certes elle avait éprouvé des sentiments pour lui, mais c'était fini. Et puis il avait l'impression qu'elle ne laissait pas Blaise indifférent, ce qui avait l'air réciproque.

« Que pourrions nous faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Blaise aux autres.

« On pourrait faire une partie de Quidditch ? » Proposa Ron avec enthousiasme.

« C'est une excellente idée ? » renchérit Harry.

« C'est absolument hors de question ! » répondit Molly coupant court à la conversation, « il y a le jardin à dégnomer et la pelouse à tondre. Je veux que tout soit prêt, quand Georges arrivera pour la cérémonie. » Sa voix se brisa sur ce dernier mot.

« Oh ! » fit Ron avec tristesse, comment ai-je pu oublier, je suis si bête parfois se lamenta t'il en son fort intérieur. Hermione lui prit la main et son regard lui réchauffa le cœur.

Les Weasley avaient prévu pour le lendemain, une cérémonie en l'honneur de Fred, tous les membres de l'ordre devaient se retrouver ici même.

Molly continua le regard voilé de tristesse :

« Les filles quand à vous, vous m'aiderez pour la cuisine. »

« Bien sûr maman. » répondit aussitôt Ginny.

Elle se leva et prit sa mère dans ses bras en se laissant aller à quelques larmes. Fred leur manquait tant à tous.

La fin du petit déjeuner fut vite expédiée, tous avaient envie de s'occuper l'esprit afin de ne plus penser au défunt. Cependant Harry avait autre chose en tête, il rattrapa Blaise alors que celui-ci se rendait au jardin.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Malefoy ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Non, toujours pas, pourquoi me demandes tu cela ? s'étonna le jeune Serpentard.

« Je …non pour rien. »

Et, il s'éloigna dans le jardin, sous le regard perplexe de Blaise et d'Hermione qui avait suivi la scène depuis la cuisine.

« Mais quel idiot je fais, se maudit Harry, pourquoi je lui ai demandé ça, je me fiche de savoir ce que fait Malefoy, après tout ce n'est qu'un mangemort, même s'il s'est rangé de notre coté, je n'ai pas oublié toutes ces humiliations qu'il nous a fait subir à Poudlard.

Harry arrachait les gnomes avec détermination et les lançait par-dessus sa tête avec force, il ne voulait plus penser à Malefoy, surtout il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il lui avait dit sur le champ de bataille. Etait-ce de l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour le jeune homme blond ? Cependant un creux dans son ventre lui indiquait que c'était autre chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Oh Harry fait attention où tu lances, tu as failli m'arracher la tête, tu rêves ou quoi ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. »

« Mumm…je vois dans ce cas, ma vengeance va être terrible. » Sur ce, il lança un gnome sur le jeune homme en éclatant de rire. « Ha ha ! Je t'avais prévenu. »

Harry déterra un gnome à son tour, et s'avança vers Ron d'un air faussement menaçant.

« Tu vas me le payer. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Blaise se joignit aux deux garçons dans la bataille, et la matinée se termina par une franche rigolade et surtout par des liens d'amitié resserrés entre les deux Gryffondors et le Serpentard.

Dans la soirée, Arthur rentra du travail en compagnie de Percy, et raconta à sa femme et aux enfants une énième histoire de toilettes ensorcelés poursuivants leur propriétaire. Cette histoire fit beaucoup rire tout le monde, et allégea l'atmosphère. Ils en avaient tous besoin après ces trois derniers mois, et pour la journée de demain qui s'annonçait difficile.

Une fois dans leur chambre, les garçons se mirent en pyjama, et une fois de plus Blaise regarda Harry avec perplexité.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

« Non, non rien. » lui répondit Blaise.

Ron regarda à son tour ses deux camarades :

« Hey ! Vous me cachez quelque chose ? »

« Mais oui Ron, je vais épouser ta sœur parce qu'elle est enceinte de moi » lui dit Blaise.

« Quoi ! Comment ! » s'étrangla de rage Ron

Puis, il vit le sourire d'Harry et de Blaise, qui n'en pouvant plus, s'esclaffa bruyamment en se tenant les côtes.

« Ha ha Ron ! Tu aurais dû voir ta tête. »

« C'est très drôle » bougonna ce dernier.

« Ca suffit les garçons ! Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre un bruit. » Cria Molly depuis les escaliers.

« Oui, maman. » répondit Ron.

Ils se glissèrent aussitôt sous les couvertures, si les camarades d'Harry s'endormirent aussitôt, celui-ci gardait les yeux ouverts, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à Malefoy : mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive encore ? Pourquoi je pense à lui ? Par Merlin, est-ce que je me ferais du souci pour lui ? Et pourquoi, lui ai-je dit ça à la bataille ? Quelle sera sa réaction face à moi quand nous serons de nouveau à Poudlard ? Et surtout, quelle est cette sensation bizarre quand je pense à lui ? De l'amitié ?

C'est sur ces mêmes interrogations que la nuit précédente qu'Harry finit par trouver le sommeil cette fois ci sans cauchemars.


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA** : Il s'agit de ma toute première fic, alors soyez indulgents, plus je la lis, et plus je la trouve nulle. C'est promis, la prochaine fois je ferais mieux !

**Feasie **: encore merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu trouveras les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre, biz.

Encore merci à Labulle et à Nanet.

Chapitre 3 : vacances chez Rogue

Le jeune homme entendit un bruit de verre brisé, suivi d'un grognement étouffé.

« Par Merlin, ils m'ont retrouvé ! »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui en quête d'un endroit où se cacher. Finalement il roula sous son lit, sa panique augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait des bruits de pas se rapprocher. De la sueur glacée lui coulait le long du dos, il étreignit sa baguette avec tellement de force que ses doigts blanchirent. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à toute volée. Il ne vit qu'un seul homme se tenant devant le lit où il était caché.

« Wingardium leviosa »

Son lit se souleva de plusieurs mètres, le révélant à la lumière du jour.

« Drago, tu ne vas pas te cacher à chaque fois que tu entends une porte qui claque ? » fit sévèrement le professeur Rogue.

« Je…Non…Je cherchais quelque chose sous mon lit. » lui répondit Drago.

« Oui bien évidemment ! Le diner sera prêt dans une heure. »

Sur ce, Rogue tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Depuis la bataille, et sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, Drago avait élu domicile chez son parrain. En effet, les mangemorts le recherchaient depuis qu'il avait trahi, alors il était hors de question pour lui de retourner au manoir Malefoy. Il s'était terré chez Rogue, sursautant au moindre bruit, ne sortant quasiment jamais de sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup maigri, et était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Il avait hâte de retourner à Poudlard, même s'il se savait en sécurité ici, il se sentirait mieux à l'école.

Quand il descendit pour dîner, il comprit à la tête de son parrain, qu'il aurait encore droit à une discussion sur le fait qu'il fallait s'ouvrir aux autres, ce qui fit sourire ironiquement le jeune homme, depuis quand Séverus Rogue s'ouvrait aux autres, lui ?

Une fois à table, Rogue revint sur l'incident de la chambre :

« Tu sais bien qu'un sortilège protège cette maison, je suis moi aussi recherché par les mangemorts »

« Oui, je sais bien, soupira Drago, mais je serais quand même plus rassuré une fois à Poudlard. »

« Oui, moi aussi en fait. »

Drago regarda son parrain avec étonnement, depuis quand son parrain avouait-il ses faiblesses ? Décidément cette bataille avait beaucoup changé leur vie.

Après le repas, le jeune homme remonta dans sa chambre et fit sa toilette, il soupira de soulagement en se regardant dans le miroir. La cicatrice sur son front, qu'il avait obtenue à la bataille, avait totalement disparue, au moins il n'aurait pas de point commun avec Saint Potter Le Survivant.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à la bataille, qui était cette personne qui lui avait tenu les mains, et murmuré ces phrases à l'oreille ? Car, en dépit de tout, il avait aimé la chaleur de ce contact, il avait aimé la tendresse de ces mots, mais il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre, juste que cette personne avait changé sa vie. Il avait demandé à son parrain, mais celui-ci ne savait pas non plus qui cela pouvait être. Drago était sûr d'une chose : c'était un élève de Poudlard, et cette personne tenait à lui. Mais était-ce un garçon ou une fille ? En tout cas, dès qu'il serait à l'école, il retrouverait cette personne pour la remercier. Il grimaça en pensant à ce mot, un Malefoy ne remerciait jamais, mais lui, il le ferait, n'était-ce pas un premier pas vers le changement ?

Il voulait changer, ne plus être seulement le fils de Lucius Malefoy, ne plus être un ex-mangemort, mais être seulement Drago.

Il leva son bras droit, et vit que la marque des ténèbres s'atténuait de plus en plus au fil des jours. Il regarda plus attentivement son bras et sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, il avait des cicatrices, qui elles, ne partiraient jamais à cause de ce que son père lui avait fait subir.

Depuis tout petit, il avait reçu une éducation très stricte, son père le battait régulièrement pour n'importe quelle raison. Seule, sa mère parvenait à le réconforter et à lui apporter de l'amour, dans ses bras il se sentait en sécurité.

Il essuya rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, encore un des principes de Lucius. Pourtant, il avait tout fait pour trouver grâce aux yeux de celui-ci, mais rien n'était assez bien pour son père. Alors le jour où Lucius apprit que Drago préférait les hommes, il entra dans une rage folle et destructrice, il le frappa tellement fort et tellement de fois, que Drago avait failli en perdre la vie, seul l'intervention de Narcissa avait pu sauver le jeune homme. Lucius l'autorisa à soigner les blessures de son visage, mais elle ne devait pas toucher aux autres.

« Comme ça, le jour où il regardera un autre homme, il se souviendra de moi et il changera d'avis » ricana Lucius.

Cela remontait maintenant à deux ans, et malheureusement, il s'avéra que son père avait raison, Drago ne pouvait regarder un autre homme sans repenser à ce que lui avait fait subir son père. Mais depuis que M. Malefoy était à Azkaban, il regardait la vie sous un autre angle. D'abord il trouverait cette personne pour la remercier, ensuite il finirait ses études pour devenir médicomage, et enfin pourquoi pas trouver l'amour. Il savait que le chemin serait difficile mais il essaierai pour sa mère.

Il soupira et se blottit sous ses couvertures, ces quelques semaines avaient été pénibles pour le jeune homme. Non pas que Séverus fut cruel avec lui, mais au contraire, il l'avait épaulé après la bataille, il l'avait consolé de la perte de sa mère, et surtout, il l'avait compris dans le choix de son orientation sexuelle. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais connu ça, chez lui tout n'était que terreur et obéissance, il n'était que le jouet de Lucius, celui-ci l'avait façonné à sa manière. Alors maintenant qu'il était seul, il pouvait enfin être lui, oui mais qui était il ?

Le lendemain matin, Rogue le réveilla de bonne heure :

« Viens-tu avec moi ? »

« Mumm…où ça ? » grogna-t-il dans son lit.

« Tu le sais bien, à la cérémonie chez les Weasley. »

« Non sûrement pas, je n'ai aucune envie de voir tout ces Weasley et encore moins Potter et sa bande, je les verrai déjà assez bien à Poudlard. » lui répondit le jeune homme.

« Je vois, mais si tu veux réellement changer comme tu le dis, c'est l'occasion où jamais de commencer » lui dit Rogue en le regardant fixement.

« De toute façon, je ne peux pas y aller, il faut que j'aille acheter mes fournitures scolaires sur le chemin de traverse. » lui répondit il, en détournant le regard. En vérité, le jeune homme n'était pas prêt à voir les autres.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras » conclut Rogue en franchissant la porte.

Quand il rentra, de la cérémonie un peu plus tard dans la journée, il trouva Drago dans sa chambre qui préparait ses valises.

« Alors c'était comment ? » demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

« Si tu veux le savoir, tu n'avais qu'à venir. » lui répondit Rogue « Es-tu prêt pour demain ? »

Drago ragea intérieurement, son parrain et son fichu caractère :

« Oui, je suis prêt. » lui répondit il en bouclant sa dernière valise.

Il regarda fixement devant lui d'un air déterminé, oui je suis prêt, prêt à trouver cette personne qui a bousculé ma vie, prêt à affronter le regard des autres et surtout prêt à changer enfin.


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA **: Coucou tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je précise qu'il s'agit d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de Fred et pas son enterrement. Alors bonne lecture...Biz

PS : encore merci à Labulle et à Nanet.

Chapitre 4 : la cérémonie

Des toiles blanches et scintillantes avaient été tirées sur toute la longueur du jardin, donnant à celui-ci un aspect irréel, féerique. Quelques tables étaient disposées de part et d'autre du parc, ainsi que des bancs, un pupitre s'élevait à coté de la pierre tombale de Fred.

Molly allait et venait de l'extérieur vers la cuisine, les bras chargés de plateaux de nourriture, Hermione et Ginny lui emboitaient le pas, avec des pichets de thé.

Les membres de l'ordre commençaient à arriver un par un, pour l'occasion, ils avaient tous revêtu une robe de sorcier de couleur noire. Quand, enfin tout le monde fut installé, la cérémonie commença. Harry regarda autour de lui, il était assit au deuxième rang, à coté d'Hermione et de Blaise.

Au premier rang, se trouvait la famille Weasley au grand complet.

Percy ainsi que Charlie venu de Roumanie, Bill accompagné de Fleur, Ron tenant Ginny par les épaules, elle-même qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de sa mère. Monsieur Weasley et Georges se tenaient derrière le pupitre, prêts à prendre la parole. Harry tourna la tête, sur sa droite il vit les autres membres de l'ordre : Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks était là aussi, accompagné du petit Teddy. Depuis la mort de Lupin, elle avait toujours les cheveux noirs. Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit une présence dans le fond du jardin, quelqu'un se trouvait là, il devina une chevelure graisseuse et le nez crochu.

« Rogue » lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

Hermione leva les yeux dans la direction où regardait Harry, puis haussa les épaules.

« Il fait aussi partie de l'ordre » lui dit-elle en insistant sur le mot aussi.

A cet instant, Mr Weasley prit la parole :

« Je vous remercie tous de vous êtes déplacés. Cette modeste cérémonie est dédiée à la mémoire de notre fils Fred, retenant difficilement ses larmes, Arthur continua : il était courageux, sincère et surtout il avait une joie de vivre qui touchait tout le monde. Puisse t'il aujourd'hui reposer aux cieux aux cotés des anges. »

Puis ce fut Georges qui prit la parole, ne cachant pas ses larmes :

« A mon frère bien aimé, à l'autre partie de moi, à ses toutes ses années partagées avec lui, au fils courageux, au grand frère bienveillant, au petit frère attentionné, je voudrais simplement dire : je t'aime, je ne t'oublierai jamais. »

Tout le monde dans le jardin versait des larmes, Harry sentait qu'elles coulaient le long de ses joues, à coté de lui Hermione pleurait sans retenue dans les bras de Blaise. La famille Weasley s'était réunie autour de Georges, le soutenant. Cette cérémonie fut brève mais intense en émotion pour tout le monde.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient tous un verre à la main, et grignotaient les mets préparés par Molly et les filles. Harry vit Rogue en grande conversation avec Blaise, sûrement devaient-ils parler de la rentrée prochaine à Poudlard. Harry, suivit de Ron, s'approcha des deux hommes.

« Potter, Weasley » les salua brièvement Rogue.

« Bonjour, professeur » répondirent-ils.

« Zabini, nous nous reverrons en cours, saluez vos parents pour moi. »

Ignorant totalement les deux Gryffondors, Rogue s'éloigna pour dire au revoir à Molly et Arthur, et transplana aussitôt.

« A ce que je vois, il est toujours aussi chaleureux » fit Ron ironiquement.

« Ron, soupira Blaise, encore une fois ne juge pas aux apparences. »

« Oui, tu as raison, il doit être un vrai boute-en-train, d'ailleurs je suis sûr que chez lui, il a un stock de fausses baguettes qui se transforment en poulet, et qu'il va nous les distribuer à la rentrée pour ses cours. »

Ron éclata de rire, il en avait besoin après la cérémonie en l'honneur de son frère, suivi d'Harry, qui s'imaginait bien la scène.

Le jeune serpentard secoua la tête en souriant :

« Irrécupérables… » Puis redevenant sérieux, il annonça :

« J'ai des nouvelles de Drago, si ça vous intéresse. »

Tandis que Ron pouffait toujours, Harry redevint sérieux à son tour.

« Ah oui, et qu'as-tu appris ? » demanda t'il précipitamment.

« Visiblement, le sort de Drago t'intéresse » lui répondit le jeune métis.

« Non…je…je…bah oui, c'est un membre de l'ordre quand même » dit Harry en rosissant légèrement.

« Il a passé l'été chez Rogue après sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, apparemment aucune de ses connaissances de Serpentard ne lui ont rendu visite. Ce qui est normal vu qu'il a trahi pour l'ordre, il va être bien seul à Poudlard, il aurait besoin d'_amis_ » dit il en fixant Harry, qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir

« Il a dû bien s'amuser chez Rogue » fit Ron en s'intéressant à la conversation.

« Et sais tu s'il… » Mais Harry fut coupé par l'arrivée d'Hermione et de Ginny.

« Maman veut que nous l'aidions à débarrasser les tables. »

Les trois jeunes gens se retournèrent et constatèrent que le jardin était quasiment vide, à l'exception de Tonks et McGonagall qui conversaient avec Arthur, la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'avança vers le groupe d'amis :

« Je vous quitte les enfants, Teddy tombe de sommeil, on se revoit bientôt » fit elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil.

« Qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée sur le Terrier, plus un bruit ne venait de la maison. Dans son lit, Harry repensait à la journée écoulée, elle avait été pleine d'émotion.

Il entendit un bruit sur sa gauche.

« Harry, que voulais-tu savoir tout à l'heure à propos de Drago ? » murmura Blaise.

« Je ne m'en souviens plus » mentit Harry

En fait, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il voulait demander. Il aurait aimé savoir si Rogue avait raconté à Drago qui l'avait aidé lors de la bataille. Mais maintenant, il n'osait plus, il trouvait ridicule de s'inquiéter autant pour quelqu'un qui se fichait totalement de lui.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde était prêt à partir pour King Cross, sauf Ron qui courait dans toute la maison à la poursuite de Coq, son hibou.

« Viens là, sale bête ! Rentre dans ta cage ! » Vociférait Ron.

Quand Ron fut prêt, tous se rendirent dans le jardin, Molly miniaturisa leurs valises et les mis dans sa poche.

« Cette fois, nous utiliserons un portoloin pour nous rendre à la gare » déclara Arthur.

Il sortit une vieille boite de conserve de sa poche, et tous la touchèrent du bout du doigt. Harry détestait toujours cette sensation de tiraillement au niveau du nombril, et en un éclair, ils se retrouvèrent au quai 9 3\4.

Les adieux avec M. et Mme Weasley furent pleins d'émotion, ils promirent de passer les vacances d'Halloween avec eux.

« Harry, tu viens » lui demanda Hermione en montant dans le train.

« Oui, j'arrive » lui répondit-il.

Depuis son arrivée à la gare, il cherchait quelqu'un, enfin il poussa un soupir de soulagement en repérant dans la foule une chevelure blonde facilement reconnaissable.

Puis à son tour, il monta dans le train qui le ramenait chez lui, à Poudlard.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici un nouveau chapitre pas terrible, donc je posterai le prochain chap dans la semaine, pour vite faire oublier celui-ci.

Merci à Stormtrooper2 pour les reviews que tu laisses à chaque fois, ça fait plaisir !

Biz aux autres, et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5 : rentrée des classes

Une fois dans le train, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls dans un compartiment. Hermione était parti prendre ses fonctions de préfète en chef, Ginny était allé rejoindre Luna et Blaise de son coté avait rejoint les Serpentards.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient encore à l'école » s'exclama Ron en parlant des Serpentards, fils de mangemorts.

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils n'ont pas été renvoyés. »

« Crois tu qu'ils vont nous poser des problèmes ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« A mon avis, avec leurs pères en fuite, ils vont plutôt faire profil bas, mais ce sont des Serpentards, on peut s'attendre à tout avec eux » lui répondit Harry.

« Penses tu que les mangemorts en fuite vont attaquer des sorciers pour venger « tu sais qui » ? Même mort, Ron craignait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

« Sans aucun chef, ils sont plutôt désorganisés, Mr Malefoy pourrait mener une nouvelle guerre, mais comme il est à Azkaban, nous sommes en sécurité, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que les aurors ne les attrapent. »

« Oui, tu as sans doute raison » répondit Ron.

« N'empêche que le ministère n'aurait pas dû supprimer, le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, ce sont quand même des mangemorts, on pourrait avoir besoin de se défendre. »

En effet, le ministre de la magie avait estimé que ce poste était dorénavant inutile puisque Voldemort avait été vaincu, et puis comme ça il pouvait économiser sur le budget le coût d'un salaire.

Le Poudlard Express filait à toute vitesse à travers la campagne anglaise, après le passage du chariot de friandises, ils furent rejoints par Dean et Seamus, qui à présent s'échangeaient des cartes de chocogrenouille. Ron s'était endormi contre la vitre, et Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il avait vu Drago sur le quai, son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, mais le jeune homme blond avait ignoré Harry, et il s'était senti triste.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire, certes il s'était inquiété pour Malefoy, mais comme il l'aurait fait pour ses amis, alors pourquoi s'endormait-il chaque soir avec l'image du jeune Serpentard dans la tête ?

Drago pour sa part était dans un compartiment avec Hermione et Mac Gonagall, qui était devenue la directrice de Poudlard depuis la mort de Dumbledore.

« N'oubliez pas que cette année, vous bénéficiez de deux appartements privés, étant donné que vous êtes préfets en chef. Vous aurez des rondes à effectuer chaque soir, à vous de vous organiser en conséquences et aussi… »

« Patati et patata…pff…chaque année, c'est toujours la même chose, elle n'arrêtera jamais de nous rabattre les oreilles, la vieille chouette » pensa Malefoy.

« Un problème Mr Malefoy ? » lui demanda la dite vieille chouette en le regardant fixement.

« Non, non rien, madame. »

« Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse tout les deux, j'ai d'autres affaires à régler. » Et elle partit les laissant seuls en tête à tête. Drago était silencieux, les yeux dans le vague, regardant défiler le paysage, Hermione le fixait avec étonnement, normalement le jeune Serpentard lui aurait lancé une pique ou l'aurait humilié en la traitant de sang de bourbe.

« Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder Granger ? » lui demanda-t-il de sa voix trainante, sans détourner son regard du paysage.

« Euh…je me demandais, comment veux tu qu'on s'organise pour les rondes ? »

« Je m'en fiche, fait comme tu veux » lui répondit il.

Hermione fulminait, comme d'habitude, elle allait devoir faire le planning toute seule.

« En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose » commença t'il en la regardant.

« Euh…je…euh…je voulais…euh… »

« Oui je t'écoute » dit elle en s'impatientant, elle avait commencé à sortir un parchemin de son sac, pour faire le planning des rondes.

« Jesuisdésolédet'avoirtraitédesangdebourbe, pendanttoutescesannées. » il lâcha ça d'une traite sans reprendre son souffle.

« Quoi ! J'ai rien compris, recommence et arrête de parler le Troll »

Alors, il reprit plus calmement :

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de sang de bourbe, pendant toutes ces années. »

Il n'en revenait pas de lui avoir dit ça, il était fier de lui, il attendait avec anxiété une réaction de la part de la jeune fille.

Hermione le fixait les sourcils relevés, la bouche grande ouverte, ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'était surement quelqu'un d'autre qui avait pris du polynectar ! Pourtant il avait les mêmes cheveux blonds, le même regard gris acier et la même fierté dans ces attitudes. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, toutes ces années d'humiliations et de larmes à cause de lui, et maintenant il s'excusait ! C'était trop fort ! Mais quand elle vit qu'il la fixait avec anxiété, son bon cœur l'emporta.

« Je te pardonne » lâcha t'elle.

« Merci » lui répondit il simplement.

Ce fût leur seule conversation du trajet. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Hermione s'empressa de raconter sa conversation avec Drago, à Harry et à Ron, les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent perplexe.

« Il a dû prendre une potion de trop à Ste Mangouste, et il n'a plus toute sa tête, ou alors il prépare un mauvais coup » remarqua Ron.

« Non, je ne pense pas, il avait l'air vraiment sincère » dit Hermione en embarquant dans une calèche.

Drago de son coté fit la même chose avec son meilleur ami, Blaise. Celui-ci ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif :

« Bah, ça alors ! C'est Génial Dray, tu t'ouvres enfin aux autres !»

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça » grogna t'il.

Le jeune métis ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Drago était depuis toujours son meilleur ami, lui seul le connaissait véritablement, il savait que derrière cette carapace froide et indifférente envers les autres, se cachait un jeune homme formidable.

Les élèves pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, chacun s'asseyant à la table de sa maison, les élèves de première année attendaient fébrilement que Mac Gonagall appelle leur nom, pour prendre place sous le choixpeau magique. La répartition commença.

« Alors que pensez vous de cette histoire » murmura Hermione à l'attention d'Harry et de Ron.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance » lui répondit Ron.

« Oui, mais on l'a fait avec Blaise, il fait partie de nos amis maintenant. »

« D'accord, mais il ne s'est jamais moqué de nous, comme l'a fait Malefoy » ajouta Ron.

« Visiblement ses amis de toujours l'ont laissé tomber » remarqua Harry.

A la table des Serpentard, Drago et Blaise étaient assis à l'écart des autres septièmes années, Parkinson et compagnie, jetaient des regards haineux en direction des deux jeunes gens. Mais Drago levait la tête avec fierté, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, son regard croisa les yeux verts d'Harry qui le fixait. Il se sentit troublé par ce contact, pour une fois les yeux d'Harry n'étaient habités par aucune haine, mais il y lisait quelque chose d'autre, était ce de l'amitié ?

De son coté Harry rougit légèrement en croisant les yeux de Malefoy.

La voix de Mac Gonagall mit fin à ce contact visuel :

« Jeunes gens, Mr Rusard le concierge de cette école a établi une nouvelle liste d'infraction a ne pas commettre, vous pourrez la consulter sur le tableau principal, maintenant je vous souhaite un bon appétit. »

Comme par enchantement, des centaines de plats firent leur apparition sur les tables, tout le monde mangea avec plaisir, dans la bonne humeur, c'était leur première rentrée sans l'ombre de Voldemort au dessus de leur tête. A la fin du repas la directrice reprit la parole :

« Maintenant les préfets vont vous conduire à vos dortoirs, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. »

Une fois dans sa chambre Harry regarda autour de lui avec plaisir, il était enfin de retour chez lui, avec ses meilleurs amis, Voldemort avait péri, plus rien ne l'empêchait d'être heureux et de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Drago avait regagné sa chambre lui aussi, son appartement privé était aux couleurs de Serpentard vert et noir, c'était parfait. Il s'allongea dans son lit en soupirant, il repensa aux yeux d'Harry, son regard l'avait troublé, il y avait vu de la compassion, de l'amitié peut être, mais autre chose aussi qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses émotions, demain il irait voir Mac Gonagall pour lui demander si elle savait qui était son sauveur, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui devait le savoir, cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, puisqu'elle était la directrice.

Enfin, il allait prendre sa vie en main, et pour une fois, son père ne déciderait rien pour lui.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 6 : édition spéciale de la gazette du sorcier

Les semaines filaient à toute vitesse, les vacances d'Halloween approchaient à grand pas. Les cours avaient repris leur rythme habituel, les professeurs accablaient les élèves de septième année de devoirs en vue de leurs ASPIC, les Serpentards avaient, de nouveau, cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondors. Et même si Drago avait promis qu'il changerait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se réjouir quand son parrain enlevait des points à la maison des lions.

Tonks assurait les cours de métamorphose, elle logeait à l'école avec le petit Teddy, et Harry allait souvent lui rendre visite, ainsi qu'à Hagrid. Le jeune homme était soulagé, apparemment Malefoy ne se souvenait pas de la fin de la bataille finale, puisqu'il n'était pas venu le voir.

Drago avait été effectivement voir McGonagall et il n'était qu'à moitié satisfait de sa réponse. Elle ignorait qui était cette mystérieuse personne, mais elle lui remit une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor

« C'est tout ce qu'on a retrouvé dans vos mains, je l'ai gardé pour le jour où vous viendriez me voir. »

Le jeune homme se retrouvait souvent seul, ses anciens _amis_ l'avaient laissé tomber, alors il allait à la bibliothèque. Il n'avait plus que Blaise, et celui-ci était souvent occupé avec la jeune Weasley. A la bibliothèque, au moins, il évitait les moqueries et les regards haineux de Parkinson et Nott, « aucune chance de trouver ces deux là ici » pensa t'il. Régulièrement, Hermione s'asseyait à la même table que lui, et plus d'une fois, ils discutaient à bâton rompu de leur dernier cours commun. Drago se plaisait à retrouver la jeune fille, elle était intelligente, et leur relation avait doucement évolué vers l'amitié. Peut être pourrait il lui demander à qui appartenait l'écharpe ?

« Drago, pourquoi ne viens tu pas t'asseoir avec nous aux repas, de temps en temps ? Blaise le fait bien lui » lui proposa la jeune fille.

« Non, ça ne me dit rien, vraiment, je ne veux pas être à coté de Potter. »

« Harry » lui dit elle.

« Oui, si tu veux Ha…Harry » rétorqua t'il.

La jeune fille était surprise de ce qu'elle découvrait chez le jeune homme, il était lui aussi intelligent, et il savait parler sans son ton agressif, ce qui le rendait doux, presque vulnérable. Hermione rangea ses affaires :

« Je descend pour le diner, à plus tard. »

« A plus tard, Hermione. »

Une fois tous les élèves attablés, le repas fût servi, Ron ne cessait de marmonner dans son coin.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce que tu as ? » explosa la jeune fille.

« Je pari que tu étais à la bibliothèque avec Malefoy « bougonna Ron.

« Mais tu es jaloux ? » souriait Hermione.

« Bah oui, tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui, et même si ça me répugne de dire ça, il est beau, et je suis jaloux. »

La jeune fille prit Ron dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Il n'y a que toi que j'aime, et à mes yeux tu es le plus beau, tu sais ! »

Ron rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Harry détourna le regard pour leur laisser un moment d'intimité. Soudainnement des centaines d'hiboux entrèrent dans la grande salle et déposèrent des exemplaires de la gazette du sorcier dans les mains de tous les élèves et des professeurs.

« EDITION SPECIALE DE LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER »

En première page s'étalait une grande photo, où l'on pouvait voir un sorcier avec de longs cheveux blonds, facilement reconnaissables.

« Le célèbre mangemort, bras droit du mage noir, Lucius Malefoy, s'est évadé d'Azkaban. Des témoins auraient affirmés avoir vu un long serpent argenté sortant des murs de la prison, apparemment Mr Malefoy serait un animagus non déclaré. On raconte partout dans le pays, qu'il rassemblerait ses anciens acolytes, en effet, selon une source sûre, il préparerait une nouvelle guerre. Mais surtout il chercherait à se venger de son fils Drago Malefoy, élève à Poudlard, en septième année. Bien évidemment, les meilleurs aurors sont à sa poursuite. »

Suite de l'article _page 4_

La défaite de « qui vous savez » _page 5_

Biographie de Lucius Malefoy et d'Harry Potter _page 6_

A la lecture de ces quelques phrases, Drago se sentit le point de mire de toute la salle. Les Serpentards le regardaient en souriant et même en s'esclaffant, et les autres élèves le regardaient avec crainte, en s'attendant à voir débarquer Lucius Malefoy à tout moment.

Ce que Drago redoutait le plus au monde venait de se produire, s'en était fini de ses rêves, il savait que Lucius le retrouverait et le tuerait. La fin du repas se termina dans une ambiance morose, quelques élèves de première année s'étaient mis à pleurer craignant de nouvelles tueries.

Plus tard dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, les amis discutaient entre eux :

« Je crois que nous n'avons rien à craindre, Mr Malefoy n'était qu'un pantin au service de qui vous savez » dit Ron.

« Ne crois pas ça Ron ! Répliqua Blaise, en tant que bras droit du Lord, il a développé d'énorme capacité en magie noire et ses pouvoirs de sorciers se sont énormément accrus. »

« Oh par merlin ! Est-ce que Drago est en danger ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas tant qu'il reste à Poudlard » répondit Harry.

La conversation s'épuisant, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, Harry se leva et en prenant sa cape d'invisibilité, se dirigea vers la porte.

« Où vas-tu » lui demanda Ron.

« Je vais marcher dans le parc, j'ai besoin de m'éclaircir les idées. »

« Soit prudent. » conseilla son ami.

Ron avait pris l'habitude de voir Harry sortir seul le soir.

La pluie tombait depuis une demi heure déjà, mais Harry n'en avait pas conscience, il était perdu dans ses pensées. L'édition spéciale de la gazette lui avait fait un choc, non pas qu'il avait peur de Lucius, mais il était littéralement mort de peur pour Drago, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Pourquoi se souciait-il du jeune blond ? La réponse était sous ses yeux, mais il ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir, par peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête et vit quelqu'un sur le ponton du lac, qui pouvait se trouver là ? Il sortit sa baguette et s'approcha, il distingua dans la pénombre la chevelure blonde presque blanche de Drago.

Le jeune homme se tenait là depuis trois heures, insensible au froid et à la pluie, il était trempé jusqu'aux os, sa robe de sorcier gorgée d'eau lui collait au corps. Il tenait dans ses mains un parchemin dont l'encre avait coulé depuis longtemps, il l'avait reçu en même temps que la gazette, chaque mot restait gravé dans sa mémoire

Drago,

Je ne t'ai pas oublié, je vais venir et chercher et avant de te tuer, je te ferais souffrir à petit feu, comme j'ai fait avec ta mère.

Lucius

Alors l'énormité de ce qui venait de lui arriver lui tomba dessus, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il pleura pour la première fois de sa vie, celle-ci lui semblait tellement vide, vide d'amis, vide d'amour, et il la finirait comme il l'avait commencé : seul. Drago ne pouvait plus penser, il était totalement terrorisé par son père. Le lac noir devant lui semblait être une réponse à tous ses problèmes.

Alors il leva ses deux bras à l'horizontale, le parchemin s'envola dans la nuit, comme une offrande à la solitude, et il se laissa tomber dans l'eau glacée, le poids de sa robe l'entrainant tout de suite au fond du lac. Le jeune homme ne fit aucune tentative pour remonter à la surface, il se sentait en paix, puis soudain se fût le noir total.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

« Mais qu'est ce que… »

Puis, il réalisa enfin, ce que venait de faire le jeune blond, alors il enleva sa robe de sorcier et ses chaussures, courant vers l'étendue d'eau et plongea à son tour, sans réfléchir. L'obscurité était totale « lumos » prononça Harry, mais de sa bouche ne sortit que des bulles, il remonta à la surface « lumos » cria t'il de nouveau, puis il replongea. Grâce à sa baguette, il trouva Malefoy inconscient au fond du bassin, il le ramena, non sans mal, sur la berge. Une fois sur la terre ferme, Harry enleva la robe gorgée d'eau de Drago. Sa colère face à l'acte du jeune homme l'emporta sur sa peur pour son état, et sans prévenir, il le gifla à toute volée.

« Non, mais ça va pas ? Espèce de crétin, pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Des gens s'inquiètent pour toi, je m'inquiète pour toi ! »

Mais le jeune homme blond resta inconscient, ses lèvres étaient bleuies par le froid, ses cheveux mouillés lui collaient au visage, il était d'une blancheur spectrale. Harry le prit dans ses bras et le ramena jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, où il espérait que ses amis y soient encore.

Il émanait d'Harry une magnifique aura rouge, qui resplendissait dans la nuit, mais le jeune homme ne s'en rendit pas compte.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde, voilà un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour le retard.

Labulle : merci pour ta review, ça me fait énormement plaisir que ma fic te plaise, j'ai adoré la tienne (je conseille à tout le monde d'aller la lire). Et surtout encore merci pour ton aide !!!

Brigitte 26 : voilà la suite tant attendue. Merci pour ta review.

Stormtrooper2 : encore merci pour les reviews que tu laisses à chaque fois, c'est vraiment très gentil. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire !

Biz et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : une nouvelle amitié ?

En arrivant dans la salle commune des gryffondors, Harry vit que ses amis n'étaient toujours pas couchés, Ginny avait élu domicile sur les genoux de Blaise, ils discutaient tranquillement, tandis qu'Hermione et Ron s'échangeaient de tendres petits bisous.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond à l'arrivée d'Harry, Blaise s'approcha de lui et caressa les cheveux mouillés de Drago :

«Par Salazar ! Que s'est il passé ? »

« Je crois qu'il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours » murmura Harry.

« Nous devrions l'emmener à l'infirmerie » proposa Hermione.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille que toute l'école soit au courant de ce qu'il a fait, c'est un Malefoy, il a sa fierté » répondit Harry.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter » chuchota Blaise « c'est à cause de l'évasion de son père. »

« Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que c'était une famille unie ? » dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oh que non ! » soupira Blaise.

Harry posa délicatement Drago sur un des canapés près de la cheminée.

« Ginny, Hermione, pourriez vous aller lui chercher des vêtements de rechange et du chocolat ? »

« Le mot de passe pour sa chambre est : Narcissa » dit Blaise.

« Venez m'aider à le déshabiller » demanda Harry aux deux garçons.

« Si un jour, on m'avait dit ça » soupira Ron en enlevant les chaussures de Drago.

Harry entreprit de lui enlever son tee shirt, et se sentit troublé quand ses mains touchèrent le torse de Drago, heureusement que la chaleur de l'âtre dissimulait la rougeur de ses joues, c'est alors que Ron poussa un cri étranglé. Le jeune homme blond était couvert de cicatrices, il en avait partout sur les bras, le torse et le dos.

« C'est bien ce que je vous disais, c'est son père qui lui a infligé ça » dit Blaise.

« Mais, pourquoi ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, il m'a fait juré de garder le secret, c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne le trahirai pas, lui seul pourra vous en parler » répondit Blaise.

Ils l'enveloppèrent dans une couverture, et attendirent en silence le retour des filles, Harry contemplait Drago, les flammes de la cheminée se reflétaient sur son visage, ses cheveux blond lui tombaient sur le front, ses longs cils formaient une légère ombre sur ses joues, il n'avait jamais remarqué la beauté de son ennemi, il était tout simplement magnifique. Blaise, lui, regardait Harry, se demandant quelle était cette expression que le gryffondor avait en regardant Drago.

Elles avaient récupérés les affaires de Malefoy, ainsi que du chocolat, et courraient dans le couloir pour les rapporter, quand Hermione percuta de plein fouet le professeur Rogue.

« Que faites vous là mesdemoiselles ? Même si vous êtes préfète en chef miss Granger, je n'autorise pas la violation du couvre feu, pour cela j'enlève vingt points à Gryffondor. Répondez à ma question, que faites vous ici toutes les deux ? »

« Je…Nous…Rien du tout » mentit mal Hermione.

« Ne serait ce pas les vêtements de Mr Malefoy ? »

« Bon ça suffit, on n'a pas le temps pour ça » s'exclama Ginny, Rogue la regarda interloqué, elle lui résuma la situation en deux mots.

« Conduisez- moi à lui tout de suite » cria Rogue.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin chez les Gryffondors, Rogue rhabilla Drago.

« Tournez vous tous » leur demanda le professeur de potion.

« Drago » chuchota t'il « pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dis, j'aurais pu t'aider et te soigner. »

Jamais les Gryffondors et le serpentard n'avaient entendu autant de tendresse dans la bouche de leur professeur, ils en furent très étonnés.

Rogue souleva Drago, et le ramena dans sa chambre, en franchissant la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondors, il se retourna une dernière fois :

« Bien entendu tout ceci n'est jamais arrivé, je compte sur votre discrétion. »

Une fois seuls, les jeunes amis se rassirent dans les fauteuils, et Blaise leur raconta l'histoire de Drago, la sévérité de Lucius, l'amour de Narcissa pour son fils, la terreur du jeune homme face à son père. Finalement, Blaise conclut la discussion :

« Je crois que dans le fond, il a toujours été… »

« Seul » finit Hermione à sa place.

Ron la regarda étonné « comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Je m'en suis rendue compte en discutant avec lui à la bibliothèque. Je crois que nous devrions l'aider et devenir ses amis » proposa Hermione.

« T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ! On parle de Malefoy là, celui qui t'as appelé sang de bourbe pendant des années, celui qui s'est moqué d'Harry et de ma famille, c'est hors de question » hurla Ron.

« Ne t'énerve pas, je crois qu'il est perdu et qu'il a besoin d'aide, nous pouvons le faire » répliqua la jeune fille.

Ron grogna « il n'a qu'à demandé à Parkinson de l'aider.»

« Pansy n'a jamais été son amie, c'était juste pour donner le change » fit Blaise.

« Le change à propos de quoi ? » lui demanda Ginny.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas couchés ? Quand à vous, Mr Zabini, je vous conseille de retourner dans votre maison et de vous couchez aussi.»

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Tonks, la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor. Chacun prit la direction de son dortoir.

Harry demanda à Ron s'il pensait vraiment ce qu'il avait dit tout à l'heure sur Drago, il savait que son ami avait un cœur en or, et qu'il aiderait quand même le serpentard.

« Non je ne crois pas, j'ai dit ça comme ça, parce que je suis énervé qu'Hermione passe autant de temps avec lui à la bibliothèque. Mais dans le fond, je le plains, qui aurait pu se douter de ce qu'il vivait réellement chez lui ? »

Harry sourit à son ami, et Ron détourna la tête gêné.

« Oui, je sais mon bon cœur me perdra. »

Les deux garçons se mirent au lit, et Harry entendit aussitôt le ronflement caractéristique de Ron, lui comme d'habitude ne parvenait pas à s'endormir, il repensa aux événements de la journée. D'abord l'évasion de Mr Malefoy, la tentative de suicide de Drago, puis les révélations de Blaise. Et surtout, il repensa à cette sensation de chaleur sur ses mains quand il avait déshabillé le jeune homme, il se sentit rougir de nouveau. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, alors oui, il deviendrait ami avec Drago.

Le jeune homme blond se réveilla doucement dans son lit, il se demanda où il était et ce qu'il s'était passé, puis la mémoire lui revint. Il regarda autour de lui, et il vit Rogue à son chevet, celui-ci se leva et vint s'asseoir sur son lit, à coté de Drago.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit pour les cicatrices ? J'aurai pu t'aider » lui reprocha Rogue.

« J'ai tellement peur de lui, je ne sais pas ce quoi faire, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » avoua t'il.

Rogue le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta.

« N'ai pas peur, je te protégerai, tu devrais te reposer maintenant.»

Alors qu'il s'en allait, Drago l'interpella.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir sorti du lac.»

« Ce n'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais Potter » lui répondit son parrain, et il regagna son appartement.

Drago était estomaqué, alors comme ça, Potter l'avait aidé, il lui avait sauvé la vie, lui qui pensait que le survivant le haïssait. Il y avait bien eu ce regard dans la grande salle, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention plus que ça, que lui voulait donc Potter ? Devenir son ami ? Drago réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il avait toujours envié les fous rire des Gryffondors, lui qui s'ennuyait tellement avec les Serpentards, finalement, il pouvait peut être se faire un nouvel ami. Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou à tous, merci pour vos reviews. Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, Biz.

Chapitre 8 : le loup gris

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Hermione se leva de la table des gryffondors, et se dirigea d'un air décidé vers la table des serpentards.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? » demanda Harry à Ron.

« Je crois qu'elle met en application ce qu'elle nous a dit hier » soupira le rouquin.

Tous les élèves avaient le regard fixé sur la jeune fille.

« Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ? » demanda t'elle à Blaise et Drago.

« Génial, j'accepte volontiers » lui répondit le jeune métis.

« Euh…je ne sais pas trop, je ne crois pas » fit prudemment Drago.

Mais deux bras puissants le soulevèrent de sa chaise, il était aussi léger qu'une plume, un peu trop maigre de l'avis de Blaise.

« Cette fois ci, pas d'histoire Dray, tu viens avec nous ! » lui dit son meilleur ami.

Arrivés à la table des Gryffondors, Blaise s'assit à coté de Ginny, avec un grand sourire, et un clin d'œil à l'attention de la jeune rouquine, et Drago se retrouva, bien malgré lui, à coté d'Harry. Il était nerveux, il avait une chose à faire, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de remercier.

« Au fait, merci pour hier soir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris » murmura si bas Drago à Harry, que celui-ci eut du mal à l'entendre.

« Je t'en prie, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui » répondit- il, ce qui était à moitié vrai, il n'allait tout de même pas avouer au jeune homme, les sentiments complexes que celui-ci lui inspirait.

Drago fût déçu de sa réponse, il s'attendait à autre chose. Depuis ce matin, il était perdu face à Harry, il n'arrivait plus à penser de façon cohérente. Ses émotions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était reconnaissant envers le jeune homme de l'avoir sorti du lac, et en même temps il avait honte d'avoir montré ses faiblesses au Gryffondor. Et surtout, il était perdu face à lui-même, il ne se reconnaissait plus, il voulait changer, mais ce début de changement le bouleversait.

C'était leur dernière journée avant les vacances d'Halloween, demain, toute la petite bande filait au terrier.

« Où vas-tu passer tes vacances ? » demanda Hermione à Drago.

« Je crois que je vais rester ici avec Sévérus » lui répondit-il.

Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron et hocha la tête en direction de Drago.

« Veux-tu venir avec nous ? Chez mes parents ? » Soupira Ron, en posant la question au Serpentard.

« Mais c'est une bonne idée, bien sûr qu'il est d'accord, n'est ce pas Dray ? » s'enthousiasma Blaise.

Tous avaient le regard fixé sur Drago en attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » répondit-il gêné, en regardant discrètement Ron.

Alors sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione, qui se pinça pour être sûr qu'elle ne rêvait pas, Ron se pencha vers Drago et lui dit :

« Je sais tout ce que tu as pu dire sur moi, ma maison, et ma famille, mais je vais oublier ça, et puis de toute façon, Harry ne peut pas rester ici pour prendre des bains avec toi tout les soirs. »

Drago rougit légèrement à l'idée de prendre un bain avec Harry.

« D'accord, je veux bien venir, pour éviter une nouvelle baignade à Harry » répondit-il avec un léger sourire, puis redevenant sérieux, il demanda à Ron s'il pouvait mettre une protection sur sa maison, pour ne pas que son père le retrouve.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'enverrai un hibou à mes parents pour leur expliquer ta venue, et pour qu'ils prennent contact avec le ministère, pour bénéficier d'une protection magique. »

Hermione regardait Ron avec un sourire éclatant, elle ne lassait pas de découvrir toutes les qualités de Ron, sa bonté, sa générosité.

« Tu es merveilleux » lui dit-elle.

Ron se tortilla sur sa chaise, il était toujours gêné par les démonstrations d'affection en publique.

« C'est pas grand-chose, puis je l'ai fait pour toi » lui dit-il en rougissant.

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour aller en cours, Harry murmura à Drago :

« Je suis content que tu viennes avec nous, ça me fait plaisir. »

Drago leva la tête et plongea son regard gris acier dans les yeux verts d'Harry, il ne dit rien mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui, il était heureux que le jeune homme lui dise ça, il avait l'impression que des papillons lui volaient dans l'estomac.

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione les observait attentivement en souriant.

Le soir même, les élèves finissaient leurs valises en prévision des vacances du lendemain matin. Pourtant chez les Gryffondors, un élève n'avait pas encore fini.

« Tu ne viens pas te coucher ? » demanda Ron à Harry.

« Non, je vais aller faire un tour » lui répondit-il en prenant sa cape d'invisibilité.

Harry mit sa cape, et descendit dans le parc du château, il avait besoin de réfléchir, il repensa à ce regard qu'avait eu Drago. Depuis quelque temps déjà, le Serpentard ne quittait plus ses pensées, il était maintenant sûr de lui, ce qu'il éprouvait pour Drago était au-delà de l'amitié.

Depuis cette nuit, où il l'avait sorti du lac, il aimait Drago, d'un amour inconditionnel.

Il ne fût pas étonné de cette constatation, il n'avait jamais réellement aimé Cho Chang, et il avait toujours considéré Ginny comme sa petite sœur. Cependant, ce qui le rendait triste, c'était que son amour ne serait jamais partagé, Drago était un homme à femmes, sa réputation à Poudlard en était la preuve.

Ses pas l'avait amené sur les berges du lac, quand il vit sur le ponton, la où se trouvait Drago la veille, un loup assit. L'animal tourna sa tête vers Harry et trottina tranquillement jusqu'à lui, le jeune homme n'était pas effrayé, il s'agenouilla à hauteur du loup.

« D'où viens-tu ? De la forêt interdite ? »

Le loup leva son museau, et plongea son regard dans les yeux d'Harry, le jeune homme fourra ses mains dans l'épaisse fourrure grise de l'animal, celle-ci était soyeuse.

« Veux- tu venir t'asseoir avec moi ? »

L'animal suivit Harry jusqu'à un arbre. Le jeune homme se sentait en confiance avec le loup, c'était bête à dire, mais il avait l'impression que l'animal était son ami. Alors se sentant en sécurité avec lui, et pensant que de toute façon l'animal ne le comprenait pas, il lui raconta sa vie. Son enfance chez les Dursley, son arrivée et sa vie à Poudlard, son combat contre Voldemort, sa solitude malgré ses amis, ses amis pour qui, il donnerait sa vie, et enfin le sauvetage de Malefoy, lors de la bataille finale. Après cette confession sur sa vie, il resta assis au pied de l'arbre, les yeux perdus dans l'eau du lac, puis il finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

Le loup leva la tête et posa son museau sur le torse d'Harry, il se blottit tout contre lui pour lui procurer de la chaleur dans la fraicheur de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus de loup, il y avait juste deux jeunes hommes endormit au pied d'un arbre, serrés l'un contre l'autre, et cela faisait depuis longtemps que les deux n'avaient pas dormi aussi bien. L'animagus non déclaré se réveilla dans les bras d'Harry, celui-ci dormait toujours, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, le loup qui avait repris sa forme humaine, avait tout compris à ce qu'avait dit Harry la veille au soir, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le survivant avait une vie aussi triste, lui qui le jalousait depuis son arrivée à Poudlard.

Le jeune homme blond, replaça une mèche de cheveux qui était tombé sur le front d'Harry, il caressa sa cicatrice d'un geste léger presque tendre.

« Oh, Harry, qu'as-tu fait à mon cœur ? » murmura Drago.

Car depuis cette nuit, il avait pris conscience que toutes ces émotions qu'il ressentait à l'égard du jeune homme, n'en était qu'une seule : l'amour.

Il sortit de sa poche l'écharpe de Gryffondor que Mac Gonagall lui avait remis, et la serra contre son cœur.

« Je n'oublierai jamais ces deux nuits, celle où tu m'as sauvé, et celle où je suis tombé amoureux de toi, moi qui pensait ne jamais connaître ce sentiment, mais je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais, alors je me contenterai d'être ton ami. » murmura t'il en s'enfuyant vers l'école.

Un rayon de soleil à travers les branches réveilla Harry, celui-ci sentit un vide autour de lui, le loup avait disparu. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis des mois, sa nuit, pour une fois, n'avait pas été peuplé de cauchemars, grâce à la présence du loup. Il regarda en direction de la forêt interdite.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons mon ami. »

Il rentra au château pour prendre son petit déjeuner, ses pensées occupées par le mystérieux loup.

« Que t'arrives t'il ? C'est quoi ce sourire béat ? Et puis d'abord, où a tu passé la nuit ? » l'inonda de questions son ami Ron.

« Il m'est arrivé une chose incroyable, je crois que je me suis fait un nouvel ami, et c'est un loup ! »

« Un loup !? T'es tombé sur la tête ? » Ron le regarda interloqué.

Harry entreprit de lui raconter sa rencontre avec l'animal, et le bien être qu'il avait ressenti, et cette nuit qu'il avait passé sans cauchemars.

« Tu as bien dit un loup ? Comment était- il ? » l'interrogea Blaise à son tour.

Harry lui décrivit l'animal, grand, avec une fourrure argenté, de magnifiques yeux gris, mais avec un regard triste, et surtout l'air seul.

Blaise se leva brusquement :

« J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon dortoir, pour les vacances, pour ma valise, euh…je vous rejoint plus tard. »

« Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Ron, en le regardant partir.

« Aucune idée » lui répondit Harry, en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune métis attendait Drago devant sa prote en faisant les cents pas, il n'en revenait pas, comment avait il pu faire ça ? Sans rien lui dire ?

Blaise savait pour l'animagus non déclaré de Drago, c'était Lucius qui lui avait appris à le faire.

Quand Drago sortit de sa chambre, il se retrouva face à son ami.

« Je crois que nous devrions avoir une petite conversation » lui déclara Blaise l'air furieux.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, merci pour toutes vos reviews. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une très bonne et heureuse année 2009.

Biz

Chapitre 9 : les deux jeunes hommes face à leurs sentiments.

Drago toisa froidement son ami, retrouvant toute son attitude de prince des Serpentards.

« Veux- tu discuter maintenant et passer tes vacances ici ? Ou est ce que ça peut attendre d'être chez les Weasley ? »

« Ca pourra attendre » lui répondit Blaise.

Drago ne comprenait pas ce que son ami lui voulait, et surtout pourquoi était-il furieux après lui ? De toute façon, il aurait bientôt une réponse, puisqu'ils partaient ce matin.

De nouveau grâce à un portoloin, ils se retrouvèrent sur la colline qui surplombait la maison des Weasley, des protections magiques avaient été installées sur la maison, par des aurors pour la protection de Drago.

« Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand » dit Drago.

Hermione lui donna discrètement un coup de coude.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça à l'air accueillant » se reprit le jeune homme.

Tous saluèrent chaleureusement Molly et Arthur, sauf Drago qui restait en retrait.

« Euh…Bonjour » fit il de sa voix trainante, il n'avait pas oublié la façon dont il s'était moqué des Weasley et de leur demeure durant toutes ces années.

Molly le prit dans ses bras, l'écrasant sur son opulente poitrine, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Je sais tout ce que tu as pu dire sur nous et notre maison, et nous te pardonnons, tu n'es qu'un enfant, Arthur et moi savons que c'était Lucius qui parlait à travers toi. »

Drago ne pu retenir un frisson en entendant le prénom de son père, mais il fut soulagé par les paroles de Mme Weasley et quand elle le lâcha, il articula silencieusement « merci » à son attention. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, et que leurs valises furent rangées dans leur chambre, Blaise entraina Drago dans le jardin.

« Alors qu'as-tu fait la nuit dernière ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Rien de spécial, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh vraiment ! Mr le loup qui a dormi blotti dans les bras d'Harry ! » rétorqua avec ironie Blaise.

Drago rougit légèrement « je vois que tu es au courant. »

« Oui, effectivement, et si je suis furieux, c'est parce que j'ai appris à connaître Harry, il a beaucoup souffert, et même si tu es mon meilleur ami, je n'accepterai pas que tu lui fasses du mal, il mérite le bonheur, alors cesse tout de suite de jouer avec lui. »

« En fait, je ne joue pas, comme tu dis, je crois bien que je…enfin que je…tu vois quoi… ? »

Blaise s'amusait comme un petit fou, en regardant Drago qui exposait ses sentiments pour la première fois.

« Non, je ne vois pas, que veux tu dire ? » dit Blaise en souriant.

Drago lui lança un regard furieux, son ami se moquait de lui !

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que je …je… » bégaya Drago.

« Que tu es amoureux de lui » finit Blaise à sa place mettant fin au supplice de Drago.

Le jeune homme blond leva les yeux vers son ami.

« Oui » lâcha t'il dans un souffle.

Alors le métis éclata de rire et lui mit une grande claque dans le dos.

« Mais c'est formidable ! »

« Ah oui ! Tu trouves ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit si formidable que ça, parce qu'il ne m'aimera jamais comme je l'aime » répondit le jeune homme laconique.

« En es tu sûr ? » interrogea Blaise.

« C'est évident, Harry ne m'aime pas vraiment, je dirais qu'il me tolère parce que je suis ton ami, et de toute façon, il préfère les femmes » répondit Drago.

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Blaise.

« Comme je dis toujours, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. »

Et il s'éloigna vers la maison, laissant Drago perplexe et plus triste que jamais.

Depuis quelques jours Drago évitait soigneusement Harry, il avait menti, il ne pourrait pas être son ami, c'était au dessus de ses forces, le fait d'être à coté du jeune homme lui était intolérable. Il avait envie de gouter ses lèvres, de caresser ses cheveux en bataille, ou tout simplement de lui tenir la main. La promiscuité de leur chambre au terrier, le rendait de plus en plus nerveux, il allait se coucher quand tout le monde était déjà endormi, évitant ainsi de se retrouver nez à nez avec Harry quand celui-ci enfilait son pyjama.

Harry avait bien remarqué que le jeune homme le fuyait, et cela le rendait malheureux, il aurait voulu partager une amitié avec lui à défaut d'amour.

Le jeune Gryffondor était seul, assit dans l'herbe, une grosse écharpe autour de son cou, le temps s'était considérablement refroidi depuis le début des vacances, Hermione vint le rejoindre.

« Quelque chose te préoccupe ? Cela fait des jours que tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, c'est à cause de l'évasion de Lucius Malefoy ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, c'est autre chose, de plus personnel » lui répondit-il.

Pouvait il se confier à elle, bien sûr, elle était son amie, ils avaient combattu ensemble, ils se soutenaient mutuellement depuis de nombreuses années, ils avaient partagés chacun de leur coté une enfance chez les moldus, elle pourrait le comprendre. Et de toute façon, il avait trop peur que Ron le rejette, et renie leur amitié, pour se confier à lui. Alors il prit sa décision, inspira un grand coup et lui raconta tout : la fin de la bataille, l'image de Drago en permanence dans sa tête, l'échange de regard dans la grande salle, qu'Hermione avait remarqué, son trouble au sauvetage du Serpentard dans le lac, et enfin, l'amour qu'il venait de se découvrir pour le jeune homme.

« Mais c'est merveilleux Harry, tu viens de découvrir l'amour le vrai, l'unique, celui avec un grand A. »

« Mais, enfin, cela ne te choque pas ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Non, pas vraiment, je dirais plutôt que l'amour est tellement rare, qu'il faut en profiter quand on le trouve, peu importe qu'il soit homme ou femme. »

« Tu ne comprends pas » L'implora t'il « il ne m'aimera jamais, il aime les femmes, la preuve : pas plus tard que l'année dernière il était avec Pansy Parkinson ; »

« Moui…Tu as peut être raison » lui répondit-elle ;

Mais son cerveau tournait à plein régime, d'abord il y avait eu ce regard dans la grande salle, puis ce qu'avait dit Blaise dans leur dortoir, Pansy était là pour donner le change, se pourrait il que Drago préfère les hommes ?

« Je crois que tu devrais en parler à Ron aussi, c'est ton meilleur ami, c'est ton frère, il a le droit de savoir ; »

« J'ai peur de sa réaction » lui avoua t'il.

Justement Ron se dirigeait vers eux.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Vous allez congeler, si vous ne bougez pas un peu » leur dit le jeune homme. »

Hermione se leva.

« Je dois aller voir Ginny, Harry a des choses à te dire » dit elle à Ron en l'embrassant.

« Non reste » supplia Harry « Ca sera plus facile si tu es là. »

« Mais, de quoi parlez vous ? » demanda Ron.

Alors se jeta à l'eau, à la fin de son discours, il attendit nerveusement la réaction de Ron, celui-ci se leva et prit Harry dans ses bras.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu es comme mon frère, je ne vais pas te rejeter à cause de tes préférences sexuelles, tu aimes qui tu veux, à partir du moment où tu es heureux, alors ça me va, mais je te dois te dire quand même, que tu aurais pu choisir un autre que la fouine ! »

Harry éclata de rire, soulagé d'un énorme poids.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai choisi, mais c'est mon cœur, et contre ça, je ne peux rien faire. »

« Alors d'accord, si c'est comme ça, ça me va bien » lui répondit Ron.

Le soir au diner, Harry avait retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, par contre Drago était toujours renfermé sur lui-même. Blaise avait beaucoup de peine pour son ami, il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il sache exactement quels étaient les sentiments d'Harry envers Drago, et pour cela, il irait demander à Ron.

La lune et les étoiles étaient visibles depuis plusieurs heures, le feu brulait paresseusement dans l'immense la cheminée, seul deux hommes se trouvaient au coin de l'âtre, le murmure de leur conversation venait troubler la tranquillité de la nuit. La jeune fille fût réveillée par un hibou qui hululait au loin, elle entendit les deux hommes qui discutaient, elle se leva sur la pointe des pieds et entreprit de descendre l'escalier, le plus silencieusement possible. Quand ce fût chose faite, elle se cacha derrière la porte pour espionner leur conversation.

« Je veux lui faire payer pour cette humiliation, pour cette trahison. »

L'homme en face de lui leva la main, lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Pansy ! Sort de là, je sais que tu es derrière la porte. »

« Oui père » répondit la jeune fille.

Elle sortit de sa cachette et se planta devant son père.

« Je crois que tu peux rester ici avec nous, puisque cette partie de la conversation te concerne, tu ne salue pas notre invité ? » lui dit M. Parkinson.

Elle se tourna et salua l'homme qui se tenait face à son père.

« M. Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous revoir parmi nous. »

Il lui fit un léger signe de tête.

« Lucius était entrain de m'expliquer toutes les choses terribles qu'il avait prévu pour Drago, et je crois que tu vas pouvoir l'aider. »

Elle regarda M. Malefoy, et une lueur mauvaise s'alluma dans son regard

« Ce sera avec plaisir » répondit-elle.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Le plan de Ron

Le lendemain matin, Drago était enfermé dans la chambre de Ron, entrain d'étudier un manuel pour ses cours de potion, ou plutôt il essayait d'étudier, ses pensées sans cesse interrompues par l'image d'Harry. Il grogna et referma brusquement le livre, c'était peine perdue, il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre, de là, il pouvait observer Harry qui se chamaillait avec Ginny dans le jardin, il sentit une pointe d'envie montée en lui. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation, il avait envie de crier au monde son amour pour le jeune Gryffondor, il voulait qu'Harry le prenne dans ces bras et qu'il l'embrasse. Mais il savait que tout cela ne resterai qu'un doux rêve. Il s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de ne pas entendre le rire d'Harry qui venait du jardin.

Dans la salle à manger des Wesley, Blaise profita que tout le monde fût occupé pour attirer l'attention de Ron.

« J'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

« Si c'est pour me dire que ma sœur est enceinte, je ne marche plus » lui répondit Ron en souriant.

« Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. »

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » répondit Ron devant l'air sérieux de son ami.

« Si jamais Dray apprends ça, il va me tuer, jure moi de garder le secret. »

« Oui, je te le promets » dit Ron, ne sachant pas où Blaise voulait en venir.

« Hermione, peux tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

« Non, elle peut rester, je ne lui cache rien, de toute façon, tout ce que tu me diras, je lui répéterai » répondit Ron à la place d'Hermione.

« Très bien, comme tu voudras » soupira Blaise « en fait, je voulais savoir si Harry aime les femmes » continua le jeune métis.

« Ca ne te regarde pas » lui dit Ron, fidèle à Harry et à son secret.

« En fait, voilà, je vous explique tout. Drago m'a avoué qu'il aimait Harry le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés ici, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça, voyez vous, il préfère les hommes, il se servait de Pansy pour faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était Hétéro, et les cicatrices que vous avez vu, c'est à cause de ça, quand son père l'a appris, donc je voudrais connaître les sentiments d'Harry à son égard. »

Quand il eut fini de parler, il leva la tête en direction d'Hermione et de Ron, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi les deux jeunes gens affichaient un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est génial » dit Hermione en regardant Ron « c'est encore mieux que ce qu'on aurait pu espérer. »

« Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu dis » remarqua Blaise.

C'est alors que Ron expliqua à son tour la conversation qu'ils avaient eut avec Harry, la veille.

« Maintenant, il nous reste un problème » expliqua Blaise.

« Je ne vois pas lequel, ils s'aiment tous les deux, quel est le problème ? » demanda Ron.

« A mon avis, Drago est trop fier pour aller avouer ses sentiments à Harry, puis il a surement peur de sa réaction, et n'oublions pas qu'Harry a été élevé dans le monde des moldus, et chez nous cette situation est encore tabou, on ne voit pas beaucoup deux hommes s'affichant ensemble, il aurait trop honte d'avouer son amour à Drago » expliqua à son tour Hermione.

« Par merlin ! Que pouvons- nous faire alors ? D'autant plus, qu'ils s'évitent comme la peste » demanda Blaise.

Ils réfléchirent quelques instants, quand Ron eut une idée.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce que nous pourrions faire. »

Il expliqua aux autres quel était son plan, ils l'approuvèrent aussitôt avec enthousiasme.

« Bon, Hermione et moi, on se charge de mettre ma mère au courant, et toi tu en parles à ma sœur.»

« Sans problème » répondit Blaise avec un grand sourire.

Pendant le déjeuner du midi, les deux principaux intéressés par le plan de Ron, mangèrent en silence, ignorant totalement la conspiration qui se tramait autour d'eux.

Après le déjeuner, Blaise proposa une partie de quidditch dans le jardin.

« Si on faisait une partie de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor, comme à l'école mais en deux contre eux, Hermione et Ginny seront les arbitres. »

« Ouais super » s'exclama Ron.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très envie » dit Drago.

« Allez ! Ca va te faire du bien de te défouler, au lieu de rester enfermé là haut à étudier » lui dit Blaise.

Devant le sourire enthousiaste d'Harry, Drago capitula « Bon c'est d'accord. »

« En tant qu'arbitre de cette partie, je me vois dans l'obligation de confisquer vos baguettes, je ne veux pas de tricherie » intervint Ginny en regardant le jeune blond.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, et tendit sa baguette à la rouquine, suivi de Blaise et d'Harry, personne n'avait remarqué que Ron avait gardé la sienne.

« Je crois que vous trouverez des vieux balais dans la cabane du jardin, Harry mon chéri, veux tu y aller s'il te plait ? » lui demanda Molly.

Harry s'élança vers le jardin aussitôt.

« Il vous faut aussi un vif d'or, je crois que Bill en a gardé un, qui doit être aussi dans la cabane, tu pourrais y aller Drago, s'il te plait ? » lui demanda Ginny.

Celui-ci soupira « ok, j'y vais. »

Il rejoignit Harry dans la cabane, suivi de près par Ron et Blaise.

« Ils m'ont demandé de prendre le vif d'or aussi. »

Mais à l'exception d'Harry, la cabane était totalement vide, dans un coin un petit feu magique entretenait une douce chaleur, et a coté, il y avait un panier avec des couvertures posées dessus.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça… » commença Drago.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer derrière eux et Ron qui s'exclama « Collaporta » un bruit de succion se fit entendre.

« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'entre-tuer au moins » dit Ron à Blaise.

« Non, je ne crois pas » lui répondit le jeune métis tout de même un peu anxieux.

Quand Mr Weasley rentra du travail plus tard dans la soirée, il demanda à sa femme pourquoi la cabane était fermée, et elle lui répondit avec un petit sourire énigmatique « ce sont les choses de l'amour. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Pourquoi il nous enferme ? » demanda Harry.

Drago était furieux, la proximité d'Harry et l'exigüité de la cabane mettait ses nerfs à vif, il donnait des coups de pieds dans la porte et hurlait :

« Weasley t'es complètement débile, ouvre cette putain de porte tout de suite, t'as compris ! »

« Arrête de l'appeler comme ça » lui dit Harry le regard menaçant.

Drago le regarda à son tour, l'air furieux : « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton copain n'est qu'un crétin. »

« Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter ça. »

Alors Drago sourit et récita comme une litanie : « Weasley débile, Weasley débile, Weasley débile . »

« Très bien, si c'est que tu veux » lui dit Harry.

Il s'élança sur le jeune blond, lui collant son poing en pleine figure, sous l'impact le jeune tomba à terre et sa lèvre inférieure se fendit en deux, du sang coula le long de son menton. Drago se releva et s'essuya du revers de la main, il avait besoin d'évacuer toute la pression, toute cette tension accumulé depuis des jours, alors il provoqua le jeune Gryffondor.

« Potter, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire sans ta baguette, je m'en doutai, t'es nul. »

Harry s'élança de nouveau, mais Drago fût plus rapide et lui mit son poing dans l'estomac, le Gryffondor en eut le souffle coupé, ensuite le Serpentard le gifla si violemment que les lunettes d'Harry allèrent s'écraser sur le mur de la cabane, se cassant en deux. Ces yeux toujours cachés derrière ses lunettes se révélèrent dans la lumière de la cabane, Drago était subjugué, ils étaient d'un vert émeraude parfait, quelques paillettes d'or venaient s'y ajouter, de sa vie, le jeune homme n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau.

Mais Harry fonçait déjà sur Drago les deux mains tendus en avant, avec l'intention de le mettre à terre, le Serpentard lui attrapa les poignets, et son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui d'Harry, alors sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.

Harry se recula de surprise, et regarda Drago droit dans les yeux.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : conversation en tête à tête

Alors Harry s'avança lentement vers Drago, lui mit une main derrière la nuque et l'embrassa à son tour.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » lui demanda Drago.

« Chut, ne dis rien. »

Harry lui enleva sa robe de sorcier, et se dévêtît à son tour, le jeune blond était vêtu d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'un jean noir, le jeune brun portait un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon noir. Quand Harry voulu lui enlever son maillot, Drago l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Non, je ne peux pas » souffla t'il.

Harry le regarda les sourcils froncés, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le jeune homme l'avait arrêté, alors Drago lui montra les cicatrices sur ses bras.

« Ce n'est rien, je t'ai déjà vu à moitié nu après t'avoir sorti du lac. »

Drago rougit à ce souvenir, Harry continua ce qu'il était entrain de faire, et lui enleva quand même son tee-shirt. Puis, il l'embrassa partout sur ses marques infligées par Lucius, et aussi sur sa marque des ténèbres, voulant tout effacer de ses baisers. Drago était au supplice, chaque parcelle de son corps était en ébullition, il voulait prolonger ce moment à tout jamais, mais sa fierté de prince des Serpentards reprit le dessus. C'était à son tour d'agir, il bascula Harry sur le sol et le déshabilla complètement. Il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, sa langue venant caresser celle du Gryffondor, son torse se pressa sur celui d'Harry, ses hanches se frottaient lascivement sur celles de son partenaire, le faisant rougir et frémir de plaisir. Drago avait ses mains plongées dans les cheveux d'Harry, d'un geste le jeune Gryffondor vint poser ses mains sur les fesses de Drago, leur imprimant un rythme de plus en plus rapide, amenant les deux jeunes hommes au bord de l'explosion.

Ils firent l'amour lentement, passionnément, se découvrant au fur et à mesure, Drago était plus délicat que jamais avec Harry, et celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux en imaginant la souffrance du jeune homme quand il regardait les cicatrices. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, goutant aux lèvres de l'autre, comme si le temps n'avait plus d'importance, comme si aucune menace ne pesait sur Drago. Leurs corps s'associaient parfaitement, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Quand ils eurent fini de s'aimer, la nuit était tombée.

« Crois tu qu'ils vont venir nous chercher ? » demanda Drago.

« Non, je ne pense pas. »

De la tête, il montra au jeune homme, les couvertures et le panier repas préparé par Molly. Harry sourit.

« Je crois qu'ils ont tout prévu, pour qu'on passe une bonne soirée ensemble. »

Ils mangèrent en silence, Harry prit la parole en premier.

« Il va falloir qu'on parle, tout les deux. »

« Tu as raison, que veux tu savoir ? »

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? » demanda Harry.

Drago regarda le Gryffondor avec intensité, ses yeux gris acier plongés dans les yeux verts d'Harry.

« Parce que j'en avais envie » lui répondit-il.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

« Je croyais que tu aimais les femmes, d'ailleurs l'année dernière tu sortais avec Pansy. »

« Non, tu te trompes, je suis gay, je l'ai toujours été, avec Pansy je faisais semblant pour les autres, et les cicatrices que tu vois, c'est ce que mon père m'a fait quand il l'a su. »

A ce souvenir, le jeune homme frissonna de peur. Drago lui posa enfin la question qui lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé à la bataille ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dit restes avec moi ? »

Harry le regarda longuement avant de répondre, sans sa carapace froide, Drago avait l'air si fragile, il ne voulait pas lui avouer son amour, c'était trop tôt, alors il esquiva la question.

« Je ne sais pas, comme ça, sans penser à rien de particulier, Voldemort était mort, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je disais. »

« D'accord, je comprend » dit tristement Drago.

Lui non plus, ne voulait pas avouer son amour à Harry, il sentait chez le jeune homme des blessures secrètes, il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

Timidement Harry lui demanda s'il voulait en savoir plus sur lui, alors Drago eut un sourire malicieux.

« Je crois que je sais déjà beaucoup de choses sur toi. »

Et sous les yeux ébahis d'Harry, il se transforma en loup, à l'épaisse fourrure argenté. Quand il reprit sa forme humaine, Harry le frappa gentiment sur le bras et s'exclama.

« Tu es un animagus non déclaré, tu aurais pu me le dire ce soir là, dans le parc, où as-tu appris à faire ça ? »

« Pour la soirée dans le parc, je ne voulais pas te faire fuir, je me sentais seul, et j'avais besoin de compagnie, et c'est mon père qui m'a appris à me transformer, c'est la seule chose de bien qu'il m'aura enseigné. »

Ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit, se découvrant de nombreux points communs, notamment le fait d'avoir l'impression d'être toujours seul. Ils s'installèrent enfin sous les couvertures pour dormir un peu, quand quelques minutes après, Drago rompit le silence.

« Harry, que nous reste t'il ? Ou plutôt que reste t'il de nos anciens nous ? »

Voyant que le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas, il reformula sa question.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que durant toutes ces années passées à Poudlard, c'est ma haine pour toi qui me faisait avancer, maintenant que je n'ai plus cela, que me reste t'il dans la vie ? »

Harry le regarda et lui répondit.

« Je ne sais pas Drago, je ne sais pas. »

Ils finirent par s'endormir, blottit l'un contre l'autre, en se tenant la main.

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Blaise ouvrirent la porte et les découvrirent endormis, serrés sous la même couverture.

« Voilà une bonne chose de faite, non ? » demanda Blaise à Ron.

« Si tu le dis » soupira le rouquin.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que son meilleur ami, était amoureux de Drago Malefoy.

« Aller viens, laissons leur la porte ouverte, ils finiront bien par se réveiller. »

Drago ouvrit les yeux en premier, et contempla le visage d'Harry dans la lumière du jour, il se sentait bien, il était amoureux pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que même son père ne pourrait pas gâcher ce bonheur. Harry se réveilla aussi, et vit deux prunelles grises qui le dévisageaient, il se sentait bien, il aimait Drago, et espérait que ce sentiment était partagé.

« Bonjour » fit Drago.

« Salut » lui répondit Harry en l'embrassant tendrement.

« Je crois que nous sommes libres » Dit le Serpentard, en montrant la porte grande ouverte.

Main dans la main, ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans la cuisine des Weasley. Ils prirent leur petit déjeuner sous le regard attendrit de Molly.

« On dirait que la nuit a été agité, quand je vois vos cheveux en bataille » remarqua Blaise.

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent, et Drago s'empressa aussitôt de se recoiffer.

« Mais, non, j'ai toujours les cheveux en bataille » répondit Harry.

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait changer ça » lui dit Drago, en essayant de lisser les cheveux de son partenaire.

« Je crois que c'est peine perdue » observa Ron.

Sur quoi, ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Ils firent leurs valises pour la reprise des cours, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec le soutien de leurs amis, Harry et Drago avaient décidés de vivre leur histoire au grand jour. Ce qui ne serait pas une chose facile.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous. Désolé pour le retard. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent. Biz.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : en danger

Finalement la reprise des cours se passa relativement bien pour les deux jeunes hommes. Autant les Gryffondors prirent la nouvelle de leur relation avec bonne humeur, malgré quelques regards suspicieux envers Drago, autant les Serpentards faisaient semblant de vomir sur leur passage. Mais ce qui fit un choc à tout le monde, ce fut la réaction de Pansy, l'ex amie de Drago.

Harry et Drago ne se lâchaient plus, passant tout leur temps libre ensemble, ils s'asseyaient l'un à coté de l'autre en pendant leurs cours communs, et pendant les repas. On voyait de plus en plus souvent Drago dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, et il arrivait à Harry, de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité, pour aller rejoindre son partenaire dans son appartement privé. Même le professeur Rogue n'enlevait plus autant de points à la maison des Gryffondors, alors quand, ce matin là, Pansy s'avança à la table des Lions, ils furent tous étonnés.

« Euh…Bonjour, voilà, je voulais demander à Drago, s'il voulait qu'on soit de nouveau des amis. »

Drago la regarda avec étonnement, il s'était attendu à tout de la part de la jeune fille, sauf à ça. Harry lui donna un petit coup de pied sous la table, et lui fit un grand sourire d'encouragement.

« Je suis d'accord, Pansy, je veux bien être ton ami, mais ne me fais pas de coup fourré. »

« Merci Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste ton amitié, on se voit tout à l'heure en cours. »

Et elle regagna sa table, en adressant un petit signe de la main à Drago.

« Mais c'est génial » dit Harry avec enthousiasme.

« Oui tu as raison » continua Hermione « Cette guerre aura eut du bon, finalement, les maisons se rapprochent de plus en plus, comme l'aurait voulu Dumbledore. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, ils étaient d'accord avec la jeune fille, sauf Ron qui gardait une mine renfrognée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Je ne sais pas » lui répondit Ron « Je ne lui fait pas confiance, c'est trop soudain comme réaction, avant les vacances, elle lui aurait craché dessus » en désignant Drago « Et maintenant, elle vous donne sa bénédiction, et elle veut être son amie, c'est bizarre ! »

« Allons Ron, ne voit pas le mal partout, je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Serpentards, mais laisse lui une chance » plaida Hermione pour la jeune fille.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, pour Hermione il ferait n'importe quoi.

« Oui, d'accord, mais je l'ai à l'œil quand même. »

« De toute façon, nous verrons bien comment se passe le prochain cours commun, et nous serons vite fixés sur ses intentions » dit Harry, mettant fin à la conversation.

Justement le prochain cours commun, des Serpentards et des Gryffondors avait lieu en début d'après midi, dans les cachots de Rogue. Drago attendait tranquillement Harry devant la porte, sans se soucier des moqueries de la part de ses anciens camarades, le plus surprenant était que Pansy sermonnait ceux qui se moquaient du jeune homme. Quand les Gryffondors arrivèrent en pagaille comme d'habitude, Harry prit la main de Drago, et ensemble, ils s'assirent à la même table. Les élèves travaillaient consciencieusement sous le regard acéré du professeur Rogue, hélas dans un geste maladroit, Ron fit tomber son chaudron, son contenu se répandit sur le sol.

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi malhabile Weasley » fit Rogue avec un plaisir non dissimulé. « J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor, pour votre maladresse. »

« Euh…professeur, s'il vous plait, je pense que Ronald ne l'a pas fait exprès, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé, la manche de sa robe s'est accrochée sur son chaudron, le faisant basculer. » expliqua Pansy, la main levé.

Tout le monde la regardait bouche bée, même Rogue avait les yeux écarquillés.

« Weasley fermez votre bouche avant que votre mâchoire ne touche vos pieds, très bien Miss Parkinson, puisque vous le dites, je n'enlève pas de points à Gryffondor pour cette fois. »

Ron jeta quand même un regard perplexe à la jeune fille, il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui faire confiance. A la fin du cours de potion, Drago rattrapa Pansy.

« Pourquoi as-tu aidé Ron ? » lui demanda t'il.

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité c'est tout. »

« C'est bien ce que tu as fait, bon, je te laisse, on se voit tout à l'heure au match de quidditch. »

Alors qu'il s'en allait, il se retourna une dernière fois, pour lui faire un petit signe de la main, quand il crût voir pendant une fraction de seconde, un éclair argenté aux pieds de la jeune fille, mais l'instant d'après il n'y avait plus rien. En revanche ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est la grimace de dégout que Pansy lui adressait, ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est le long serpent argenté, qu'elle dissimulait sous sa robe de sorcier.

Dans les vestiaires, l'excitation était à son comble, les joueurs se tenaient debout prêt à entrer sur le terrain, Mme Bibine les attendaient déjà dehors. Dans les tribunes, les élèves criaient avec ferveur le nom de leur équipe préférée, d'un coté les rouges et or, de l'autre les verts et argent. Pourtant dans la tribune des Gryffondors un jeune homme blond portait l'écharpe des Serpentards.

« Mais enfin, Drago, tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ici, avec cette écharpe » s'exclama Hermione.

« Je soutiens ma maison, mais j'encourage Harry » répondit Drago.

« Pff… Les garçons et le sport » soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago avait abandonné le quidditch au début de l'année, quand ses équipiers avaient passé tout leur entrainement à essayer de le faire tomber de son balai. Et puis il n'accordait pas tant d'importance à ce sport, à la différence d'Harry.

Les joueurs entrèrent sur le terrain, et dès le début du match, les Serpentards s'en prirent à Harry sous les yeux outragés des Gryffondors. Celui-ci s'en fichait, il cherchait le vif d'or, Ron bloquait les tirs des Serpentards, il était en excellente forme, et Ginny leur avait donné l'avantage. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était trouver au plus vite la petite boule doré avec des ailes, afin de mettre fin à ce match. D'un mouvement de balai, il évita encore un coup de cross de Goyle, quand il vit à coté de Mme Bibine, le vif d'or, il plongea droit sur elle, l'attrapeur des Serpentards suivait Harry.

« Ce gros balourd de Crabbe n'a aucune chance contre moi » pensa Harry.

Effectivement, Harry l'avait bien distancé, il frôla de si près Mme Bibine, qu'elle failli en avaler son sifflet, il tendit la main et attrapa le vif d'or. Le match était fini, les Gryffondors avaient gagné, une fois de plus.

« Harry ! Attention ! » Hurla Drago depuis les tribunes.

Hermione pouvait sentir l'air crépité autour du jeune blond, pendant un instant elle crut voir une aura bleue qui émanait de Drago, puis tout s'arrêta.

Ce fût trop tard, un cognard avait percuté Harry de plein fouet, dans le dos, il tomba de son balai, Ron qui avait tout suivi, plongea pour rattraper son ami, mais il ne put se saisir que de sa robe de sorcier qui se déchira sous le poids du jeune homme, celui-ci retomba lourdement sur le sol. La foule retint son souffle, Hermione et Drago se précipitèrent vers Harry, Mme Bibine et Mme Pomfresh étaient déjà agenouillées auprès d'Harry. Il respirait encore, mais sa cheville et son tibia étaient fracturés, elles le transportèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivi des joueurs de Gryffondors, d'Hermione et de Drago.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. La fin est proche...très proche. Merci à ceux qui me lisent, et plus particulièrement à Stormtrooper2. Encore merci pour tes reviews.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 : la signification des auras.

La neige tombait, dehors on pouvait voir briller les étoiles, Harry s'agita dans son lit, il reprenait enfin connaissance après sa chute, lors du match de Quidditch.

« Doucement » murmura Drago.

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, avec sa main, il chercha ses lunettes qu'il mit sur son nez.

« Que s'est il passé ? » demanda t'il.

« Un cognard t'as fait tombé de ton balai, heureusement Ron a amorti ta chute en te rattrapant par ta robe. » expliqua son amant.

Puis il continua d'un ton plus léger.

« J'ai dit à Ron et Hermione de retourner dans leur dortoir, je les préviendrai de ton réveil demain matin. »

Harry s'examina et vit un énorme plâtre à sa jambe droite. Il interrogea Drago du regard.

« Mme Pomfresh a pensé qu'un remède moldu pendant quelques jours t'aiderai à mieux récupérer, ensuite elle te l'enlèvera et elle te donnera une potion. »

Harry hocha la tête, il préférait encore tester un remède moldu, plutôt que de boire cette affreuse potion, qu'il avait bu en deuxième année. Quand il regarda Drago, il fut effrayé par la mine de son bel amant.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu as l'air épuisé » remarqua Harry.

En effet, de grands cernes violets encadraient les yeux de Drago, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude, et il semblait qu'il allait tomber de fatigue d'un instant à l'autre.

« J'attendais que tu te réveilles, pour être sûr que tu allais bien. Mais maintenant, tu as raison, je vais aller me coucher. Je reviendrai demain. » dit-il en baillant.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et regagna sa chambre, afin d'y passer une nuit tranquille puisqu'Harry était de nouveau conscient.

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Gryffondors, Drago raconta à Hermione et à Ron, qu'Harry s'était enfin réveillé et qu'il avait un plâtre.

« Un quoi ? » interrogea Ron.

Hermione lui expliqua patiemment ce qu'était un plâtre, et ils décidèrent d'aller rendre visite au jeune homme avant les cours. Pourtant quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, tous les lits étaient vides.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda Ron à l'attention de Drago.

« Je ne sais pas, pourtant Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'il devait rester alité au moins deux jours complets. »

La panique se faisait entendre dans sa voix, il s'imaginait déjà les scénarii les plus catastrophiques, il voyait son père entrant dans Poudlard et kidnappant Harry. Ou que le jeune homme s'était levé, pour aller faire un tour, et qu'il était tombé dans le lac dévoré par le calmar géant.

« Oh par Merlin ! Regardez par là ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Harry était allongé par terre, ses béquilles posées un peu plus loin. Une grimace de douleur lui tordait le visage. Drago s'élança vers lui.

« Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais là, par terre ? » s'inquiéta t'il.

« Je voulais juste aller faire un tour » souffla Harry.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu vas te remettre au lit tout de suite, et pour que tu y restes, j'ai des moyens de persuasion assez efficaces. » fit le jeune homme blond avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de son jeune amant.

Harry se sentit rougir, il voyait très bien ce que voulait dire Drago. Toutes les nuits qu'il avait passé dans sa chambre de préfet en chef, lui revenait en mémoire, Drago lui avait appris à faire des choses avec sa langue, dont il ne soupçonnait même l'existence.

Le jeune Serpentard souleva délicatement son partenaire, le remit dans son lit, et il l'embrassa avec tendresse. Hermione sourit devant cette complicité entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Après le déjeuner du midi, les Gryffondors n'avaient plus cours de la journée, Hermione et Ron étaient dans leur salle commune. Le jeune homme s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux sur un devoir compliqué de métamorphose, que le professeur Tonks leur avait donné à faire. Hermione l'avait déjà fini depuis bien longtemps.

« Hermione, s'il te plait… » implora Ron pour la énième fois.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non Ron. Si tu veux devenir auror, tu dois faire tes devoirs tout seul, sinon comment comptes tu réussir tes ASPICS ? Tu voudrais que j'y aille à ta place avec une perruque rousse ? »

Même si la remarque d'Hermione à propos de la perruque le fit sourire, il ne pût s'empêcher de grogner de frustration. Elle referma son livre d'un geste sec.

« Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai quelque chose à vérifier. »

Elle se leva, et embrassa Ron, qui essayait encore de la supplier du regard.

« A tout à l'heure » lui dit-elle, alors qu'il avait replongé le nez dans son parchemin.

Une fois arrivé à la bibliothèque, elle se saisit de quelques livres, qu'elle étala partout autour d'elle, sur la table. Au bout d'une heure, elle était prête à jeter l'éponge, aucun des livres ne parlait de cette étrange lueur qu'elle avait aperçue autour de Drago. Elle prit un dernier ouvrage sans conviction, quand enfin elle trouva un court paragraphe sur ce qu'elle cherchait.

Les auras :

_Les auras se manifestent quand l'âme sœur d'un (ou d'une) sorcier est en danger. Effectivement, quand un individu trouve son âme sœur, et que l'autre est en danger, une aura émane de son âme sœur jumelle. La lueur de couleur varie selon les individus, et ne possède aucune valeur de protection, elle symbolise seulement leur amour, cependant, cette aura ne se manifeste qu'au cours de la dix septième année. _

Hermione fronça les sourcils perplexe, c'était donc ça qu'elle avait vu le jour du match de Quidditch. Mais elle savait qu'Harry n'avait pas avoué son amour à Drago. Le jeune Gryffondor avait peur de la réaction ou plutôt de la non-réaction de son partenaire. En effet, il n'aurait pas supporté que Drago le considère juste comme un simple flirt, alors pour l'instant, il ne lui avait rien dit.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas à elle de leur dire tout ça, elle ne pouvait pas leur parler des auras, ils s'en rendraient compte un jour ou l'autre. Satisfaite, elle rangea les livres et rejoignit Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Et devant son air aussi malheureux, elle décida comme d'habitude, qu'elle l'aiderait pour ses devoirs.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis la fin des cours des Serpentards, Drago l'avait rejoint à l'infirmerie, et lui faisait un sermon, sur sa petite escapade de ce matin.

« Oui, je te le promets, je ne recommencerai plus. »

« J'espère bien, je ne vais pas te ramasser à chaque fois, répliqua sévèrement Drago, ou sinon, je te prive de ma présence, disons, pendant au moins une semaine. »

« Ah non, déjà une minute sans toi, c'est insupportable, alors une semaine, ça me serait impossible » répondit Harry sans réfléchir.

Puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était quasiment une déclaration, il guettait avec appréhension la réaction de Drago. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre, le jeune blond se pencha sur Harry. Ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles d'Harry, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage.

« Que veux-tu dire ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? » lui demanda doucement Drago.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire, devait-il lui avouer son amour ? Les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Je… » commença t'il.

Mais, il ne pût terminer sa phrase, car Mme Pomfresh fit une entrée fracassante.

« Mr Malefoy, cela fait déjà deux heures que vous êtes ici, il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant ! Allez, sortez ! »

Drago caressa une dernière fois les cheveux de son partenaire, puis il sortit sous le regard courroucé de l'infirmière de l'école. Il était aux anges, Harry l'aimait, même s'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire, il en était sûr.

De son coté, Harry sourit, vu la réaction de Drago face à sa demi-déclaration, il était pratiquement sûr que le Serpentard éprouvait des sentiments pour lui. Il était sur un petit nuage, enfin, après toutes ces épreuves, la vie lui souriait.

Dehors, Drago croisa Pansy qui l'attendait devant la porte, elle avait l'air nerveux et inquiet. La bonne humeur du jeune homme blond fondit aussitôt comme neige au soleil.

« Peux tu me retrouver ce soir à minuit, dans le parc du château, il faut que je te parle, c'est au sujet de ton parrain, Séverus. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? A-t-il un problème ? » demanda Drago, un brin paniqué.

« Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant, rejoints moi là bas seul, n'en parle à personne. » lui dit la jeune fille.

« D'accord, je serai là, tu peux compter sur moi » confirma Drago.

Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait Pansy, si Séverus avait des ennuis, il lui en aurait parlé. Puis, de toute façon, quels problèmes pouvait-il avoir ? S'il voulait une réponse à ses questions, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre minuit, et il serait fixé.

Quand elle fût seule, la jeune fille eût un sourire maléfique, le piège était tendu, il n'y avait plus qu'à le refermer.

La lune éclairait le parc de Poudlard, c'était une nuit sans nuage, seul un brin de vent soufflait doucement, venant jouer avec les feuilles des arbres.

Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir, un mauvais pressentiment le tenait éveillé. Il se leva et prit ses béquilles. Il failli tomber encore une fois, il pesta un bon coup, et retrouva son équilibre, il avait encore du mal à se déplacer avec ses cannes. Il se posta devant la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, et regarda les étoiles, en pensant à Drago, à leurs nuits passés dans la chambre du préfet en chef. Quand il s'aperçut que l'objet de ses pensées était dans le parc. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il vit un loup gris, trottiner, puis s'arrêter, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Harry savait que le loup était Drago, que pouvait-il faire ici ? En pleine nuit ? Il décida donc de le rejoindre.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : le piège

A dix minutes de son rendez-vous dans le parc avec Pansy, un loup gris descendait les marches de l'école, en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui. En effet, Drago avait pensé que ça serait plus discret d'être un loup, au cas où il tomberait sur Rusard. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit indiqué par la jeune fille, il attendit avec appréhension, que pouvait lui dire Pansy à propos de son parrain ?

Ron et Hermione étaient tranquillement installés sur un canapé de la chambre de préfète de la jeune fille, ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser. Ils auraient voulu que le temps s'arrête pour profiter encore un peu plus de ce moment magique. Mais Ron devait retourner à son dortoir, ils se levèrent, et c'est donc main dans la main, en prenant garde au concierge et à miss Teigne, qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Soudainement, un bruit vint attirer leur attention. C'était Harry qui discrètement, sortait du château, avec ses béquilles.

« Où va-t-il ? » chuchota Hermione à Ron.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« Suivons-le » proposa t'elle.

Pansy était déjà là quand Drago arriva, et elle n'était pas seule. Elle sortit de sa cachette, et s'adressa au loup qui se tenait devant elle.

« Drago, je sais que c'est toi, sous la forme d'un loup, reprends donc ta forme humaine. »

« Comment sais tu qu'il s'agissait de moi ? » demanda t'il à nouveau humain.

« Oh, c'est très simple, c'est quelqu'un qui me l'a dit » dit-elle en s'écartant.

Derrière elle, se tenait un long serpent argenté. Drago crut mourir sur place, il sentit tout son sang quitter son visage. Son père était là à Poudlard. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire tout simplement, et pourquoi Pansy était-elle avec lui ? Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Drago, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je suis réellement ton amie, après m'en avoir fait baver pendant toutes ces années, tu me dis que tu sors avec le bigleux, et tu penses que j'allais accepter ça sans broncher ? » cracha t'elle.

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, elle se retourna, et contempla Lucius avec admiration.

« Allons Pansy, calme toi ! Garde tes forces pour tout à l'heure, une fois que j'en aurai fini avec Drago, tu pourras t'amuser un peu avec lui » expliqua M. Malefoy.

Drago était encore sous le choc de la révélation de Pansy, il avait vraiment cru en la jeune fille. Et maintenant, il allait mourir ici, tout seul, sans avoir déclaré sa flamme à son amant. Le désespoir menaçait de s'emparer de lui. Pendant quelques temps, il avait crû au bonheur, et encore une fois son père allait tout briser.

« Arrêtez » cria une voix derrière lui.

Il reconnu immédiatement Harry, il tourna la tête vers lui, et le vit qui essayait de courir péniblement avec son plâtre et ses béquilles.

« J'ai prévenu McGonagall, elle ne va pas tarder à arriver » mentit le Gryffondor.

Il était enfin parvenu à la hauteur de Drago, il était essoufflé d'avoir couru avec son plâtre.

« Ne serait-ce pas Potter, qui se joint à la petite fête ? Pas trop diminué à cause de ce cognard ? » lui dit Malefoy senior, avec un rictus.

La compréhension se fit dans l'esprit des deux jeunes gens. Ce que venait de dire Lucius rendit furieux Drago, quelque chose se brisa en lui. Il n'avait plus peur de son père. Il venait de réaliser qu'à cause de lui, il avait failli perdre l'homme qu'il aimait, alors la colère prit le dessus sur la peur.

« Vas-t'en Harry. Ceci est mon combat, je dois affronter mon père seul » lâcha t'il.

Harry le regarda interloqué.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris, ce qui te concerne me concerne aussi, je pensais que tu avais saisi ce que je voulais te dire tout à l'heure à l'infirmerie. »

Drago avait bien interprété les paroles de son amant, et malgré la peur que lui inspirait Lucius, malgré la froideur de la nuit, il sentit tout son corps et son cœur s'embraser. Jamais la vie ne lui avait parue aussi belle qu'à cet instant précis. Harry le regardait comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant, il avait l'impression que des papillons lui volaient dans l'estomac, plus rien n'existait autour de lui. Pourtant la voix froide et méprisante de Lucius mit fin à ce moment magique entre les deux jeunes hommes.

« C'est écœurant, vous me donnez envie de vomir, on devrait vous éliminez, au même titre que les moldus et les sangs de bourbe. » cracha Lucius, empli de haine.

« Vous pensez réellement qu'on va vous laisser faire ? » fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Ron, qui accouraient baguette à la main. Pansy lança un coup d'œil effrayé vers Lucius, elle savait qu'il était un puissant sorcier, mais elle connaissait aussi la force des Gryffondors. Donc, elle prit la fuite comme une lâche vers la forêt interdite. Elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre avec Lucius, elle courut comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« Viens Ron, rattrapons là ! » proposa Hermione.

Mais son ami l'arrêta dans son élan.

« Non, je ne veux pas laisser Harry seul avec ce mangemort ! »

« Drago est avec lui, puis je crois qu'ils n'auront pas besoin de nous ! » conclu t'elle en faisant un signe de tête en direction du château.

Le professeur Rogue s'avançait vers le petit groupe, l'air menaçant, sans lâcher Lucius du regard.

« Très bien, allons y, rattrapons cette sale vipère ! » lança Ron.

Avec un dernier regard d'encouragement pour Harry et Drago, ils s'élancèrent à la poursuite de Pansy. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de remarquer que les auras des deux jeunes hommes s'étaient mise à briller de tout leur éclat, les enveloppants, se mélangeants et formants un nuage violet au dessus de leur tête.

Le père de Drago ne prêta pas attention aux auras, seul son fils l'intéressait, il était venu jusqu'ici pour le voir souffrir, et rien ne l'en empêcherait. Surtout pas ce stupide Potter.

« Très bien, puisque Potter veut se joindre à la fête, amusons-le ! hurla Lucius, endoloris ! »

Ni drago, ni Harry n'eurent le temps de réagir, le jeune blond s'effondra sur le sol, se tordant de douleur, les yeux révulsés. Harry lâcha ses béquilles, et chercha sa baguette dans sa poche, se maudissant de ne pas l'avoir pas sortie plus tôt, il entendait les cris de souffrance de Drago, et cela lui brisait le cœur.

« Stupéfix ! » lança Rogue enfin arrivé jusqu'à eux.

Malheureusement, Lucius l'évita de justesse, et pointa sa baguette sur Sévérus.

Drago ne criait plus, il n'était pas inconscient mais une grimace de douleur lui barrait le visage. Avec l'aide d'Harry, qui avait récupéré ses béquilles, il tentait péniblement de se relever.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient. Rogue s'était placé entre Lucius et son fils, faisant ainsi, un bouclier humain. Sans détourner le regard, il s'adressa à Drago.

« A ce que je vois tu as trouvé ton âme sœur ! »

Drago et Harry le fixèrent sans comprendre le sens de sa phrase, Harry soutenant péniblement son partenaire. Puis ils remarquèrent à leur tour, les auras qui les enveloppaient, et le nuage au dessus d'eux. Rogue continua à s'expliquer.

« Les auras, c'est ça le symbole des âmes sœurs. » acheva t'il.

Pendant ce temps à l'orée de la forêt interdite, Ron et Hermione, avaient rattrapés Pansy. La jeune fille était acculé, derrière elle se trouvait un lieu peuplé de créatures effrayantes, et devant elle, deux Gryffondors prêts à en découdre. Et elle savait qu'ils ne lui laisseraient aucune chance, pas après le traquenard qu'elle venait de tendre à leurs amis.

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, c'était à son tour d'être prise au piège, tel un lapin dans un collet.

Soudainement, un choc sourd se fit entendre depuis la forêt. Hermione leva les yeux vers la source du bruit, et lâcha la Serpentard du regard. Pansy profita de la situation, et se jeta mains en avant vers la jeune fille. Grâce à son physique costaud, elle l'emporta facilement, et lorsqu'elle se releva, elle tenait la jeune Gryffondor par les cheveux, sa baguette pointée sur sa gorge. Ron qui n'avait rien vu venir, se tenait hébété, la baguette toujours en direction de Pansy.

« Tu n'es qu'une garce, j'ai toujours eu raison de me méfier de toi ! » révéla t'il.

« Lâche ta baguette, où je tue Granger, je n'hésiterai pas ! » menaça Pansy.


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà le dernier chapitre. Encore merci à toux ceux qui m'ont lu. J'espère que la fin va vous plaire. Biz à tout le monde, et à plus pour de nouvelles aventures.

* * *

Chapitre 15 : libre

« Lâche ta baguette, où je tue Granger, je n'hésiterai pas ! » menaça Pansy.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit se dégager de Ron, une magnifique aura orange. Pansy la vit aussi et relâcha son attention, et son bras par la même occasion.

« Mais qu'est ce que… » commença t'elle.

Ron profita de son moment d'inattention pour attaquer la jeune fille.

« Stupéfix » hurla t'il.

Il était si près de Pansy, qu'elle s'écroula au sol sous l'impact, lâchant Hermione. Ron se précipita aussitôt vers elle.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda t'il avec anxiété.

« Je vais bien, le rassura t'elle, emmenons là, et allons prévenir McGonagall. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? J'ai profité du fait qu'elle relâche sa vigilance, qu'est ce qu'elle a vu ? »

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard » répondit-elle.

Hermione eut un petit sourire. Elle lui expliquerai un jour peut être, les auras et les âmes sœurs. Son cœur débordait de joie, Ron l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle venait d'en avoir la preuve, rien ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir.

Les deux hommes se regardaient en chiens de faïence. La tension était palpable. Harry s'était précipité aux cotés de Drago qui se remettait difficilement de la torture infligée par son père.

Lucius et Sévérus ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Aucune émotion ne se lisait sur leurs visages, aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre autour d'eux. Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Ils étaient dans une bulle, que rien hormis la mort, ne pouvait briser.

Soudainement, les deux hommes levèrent leurs baguettes en même temps. Et dans un seul souffle ils prononcèrent le sortilège impardonnable.

« Avada Kedavra ! »

Le rayon vert qui jaillit de leurs baguettes, les percuta dans un même ensemble, parfaitement synchronisé. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Drago se jeta aux cotés de son parrain, espérant encore que celui-ci allait survivre. Mais l'obscurité voilait déjà le regard de Sévérus, le professeur de potion s'éteignait doucement. Son filleul lui prit la main.

« S'il te plait, ne meurt pas. Ne me laisse pas seul » l'implora t'il.

« Dra… Drago, tu n'es pas seul, les auras… » murmura Sévérus.

Harry mit un genou à terre, et étendit sa jambe plâtrée devant lui. D'un geste tendre, il mit sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, lui apportant un maigre réconfort. Sévérus regardait à présent les étoiles, sa respiration se faisait plus lentement.

« J'espère que… »

Mais, il ne put finir la fin de sa phrase, son regard resta fixé sur les étoiles. Il venait de mourir.

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Drago, un hurlement silencieux montait le long de sa gorge, une grimace de douleur tordait sa bouche. Harry le prit dans ses bras, et Drago s'accrocha à lui, comme un marin à sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Ce n'était pas possible, puis il regarda une dernière fois son parrain, et l'horreur de la situation lui sauta au visage. Il comprit enfin que plus jamais Sévérus ne lui parlerait, plus jamais il ne le prendrait dans ses bras. Alors il hurla dans la nuit. Il hurla son désespoir aux étoiles, il hurla tel un loup blessé. Puis il secoua Harry.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas arrivé ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tout ceci n'est pas réel ! Je t'en prie… »

Sa vois se brisa sur se dernier mot.

« Je suis désolé, mon amour, je suis tellement désolé » murmura Harry.

Drago pleurait à s'en fendre le cœur. En l'espace de peu de temps, il venait de perdre les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux : sa mère et son parrain. Harry lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Le brun savait que le deuil serait difficile pour Drago, comme ça avait été difficile pour lui, à la mort de Sirius. Mais le Serpentard ne serait pas seul, Harry l'épaulerait, il l'aiderait à surmonter son chagrin.

McGonagall arriva, talonnée par Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient laissé Pansy au château sous la garde de Tonks.

« Par merlin, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle, une main posée devant sa bouche.

Harry s'était relevé, tenant Drago dans ses bras, le blond se laissait faire, il ne cessait de pleurer, sous le regard empli de peine des Gryffondors. Harry fit un bref résumé de la situation, expliquant la présence de Lucius, et l'acte courageux de Sévérus.

McGonagall se pencha sur M. Malefoy avec une grimace de dégout profond, et elle constata son décès. Puis elle s'approcha de Rogue, elle lui ferma délicatement les yeux, et quelques larmes s'échappèrent des siens.

Grace à l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, elle ramena les deux corps au château, puis elle envoya un hibou au ministère, afin que des aurors viennent récupérer la dépouille de Lucius.

Pas une seule fois Drago n'eut un regard pour son père.

Les mois passèrent, le printemps puis l'été succédèrent à l'hiver. Le corps de Rogue, à la demande de McGonagall, reposait à présent aux cotés de Dumbledore.

Les examens des ASPICS s'étaient déroulés à Poudlard amenant leurs lots de crises de nerfs, et de révisions de dernières minutes.

Au Terrier, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans le jardin des Weasley, en se rongeant les ongles, et en marmonnant dans sa barbe des mots sans suite. Ils attendaient tous fébrilement leurs résultats à leurs examens.

« Arrête Hermione, tu me donnes le tournis ! » s'exclama Blaise.

« Excuse moi, mais je suis nerveuse, je suis sûr de m'être trompée sur ma dissertation en histoire de la magie »

Ron se leva et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, stoppant ainsi les allers-retours de son amour.

« Et moi je suis sûr que tu auras la meilleure note dans toutes les matières. » la rassura t'il.

Elle leva la tête vers lui, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry sortit de la maison, suivi de Ginny qui apportait des boissons pour tout le monde.

« Où est Drago ? » demanda Harry à Blaise.

Celui-ci lui montra la colline qui surplombait la maison des Weasley. De loin, on distinguait vaguement la silhouette du jeune homme.

« Il est là bas »

Harry entreprit de gravir la butte pour rejoindre celui qu'il aimait.

« Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Drago leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient encore humides. Harry s'assit alors à coté de lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est mon parrain, il me manque. Le plus souvent, ça va bien, mais des fois, c'est plus fort que moi, je ne fais que penser à lui. » murmura t'il.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire » lâcha Harry.

« Tu te souviens, dans la cabane, la dernière fois qu'on est venu ici » continua t'il.

Drago le regarda, ne voyant pas où le brun voulait en venir. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait de la cabane, c'était la première qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, comment oublier ?!

Il encouragea Harry à poursuivre.

« Tu m'as demandé ce qu'il restait de nous, à l'époque je ne savais pas quoi te répondre. Maintenant je vais te le dire : il nous reste deux choses. L'amour et l'avenir. » déclara t'il.

« Je t'aime Drago, veux tu d'un avenir avec moi ? » demanda t'il.

Pour toute réponse, Drago se pencha sur lui, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, on pouvait voir briller dans leurs yeux une flamme violette, promesse d'un amour éternel.

FIN.

NDA : Voilà c'est la fin, merci d'avoir partager ce moment avec moi. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Biz. A plus pour de nouvelles aventures.


End file.
